Un gran y bello romance
by tekari otsume
Summary: Los chicos han crecido y entran en el último curso de primaria pero hay una amenaza fantasma de la que no se dan cuenta. Amor ,aventura, un poco de humor y de suspense os esperan en este fic
1. Una persona inesperada

**HOLA A TODOS Y LES DOY GRACIAS POR VER MI PRIMER FIC , YA QUE TODOS MIS FICS VAN A TRATAR SOBRE EL TAKARI  Y ESPERO QUE NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO PORQUE SOY NUEVO Y ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE INVENTO UNA HISTORIA DE TAKARI Y BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL FIC. ESTE FIC PRACTICAMENTE VA A SER DE: AMOR, ( QUE ES LO PRINCIPAL) AVENTURAS , UN POCO DE HUMOR Y UN POCO DE SUSPENSE.**

_UN GRAN Y BELLO ROMANCE_

_CAPITULO 1: UNA PERSONA INESPERADA_

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana en el barrio de Odaiba y nos vamos a centrar en un pequeño piso de un bloque. En un cuarto dormía plácidamente una hermosa chica. Era de tez blanquecina de pelo castaño y ojos color canela. Se llamaba Kari y era una chica que pensaba mas en los demás que en ella.

-KARIIIII DESPIERTAAAA !- gritaba Tai el hermano de Kari.

-Pero Tai es sábado y queda dos dias para ir a la escuela.

-A sí? Pues yo creo que ibas a hacer un trabajo con Yolie esta mañana sino recuerdo mal?- Decia Tai en tono burlón-

-Y que hora es ?- decía Kari bostezando.

-A que hora quedaste?.

-Pues a las 10:15.

-Pues son las 10:05.

Al escuchar esto Kari salió disparada a bañarse, después a vestirse y luego a desayunar( todo esto en 3 minutos )

-Que hora es hermano?- Preguntaba Kari con la tostada en la boca

-Te quedan unos... siete minutos.

-Qué!- dijo Kari- pero si tardo 20 minutos en llegar a su casa!

-pues date...

Antes de acabar Kari salió disparada a por las cosas y a por los patines y se fue directa a casa de Yolie bajando las escaleras ( y eso que vive en un piso 18 jejeje) Cuando llegó abajo se puso los patines y salió a mil por hora a su casa. Pero al doblar una esquina se chocó con un chaval y quedaron en una posición un poco comprometida. El chico acabó arriba de Kari ,y Kari estaba tirada en el suelo ( :O)

Se quedaron un poco O**/**O. El chico era rubio de tez morena y ojos azul mar.

-Lo siento- dijo el chaval

-No , no pasa nada a sido por mi culpa que iba muy rápida porque iba tarde a casa de una amiga- Kari se decía por dentro " que vergüenza por favor tierra trágame"-

-Pues ya somos dos, yo he quedado con mi hermano a jugar al baloncesto.

Cuando se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que quedaron se sonrojaron y se levantaron rápidamente.

-Bueno me voy- dijo Kari muerta de vergüenza recogiendo sus libros-

Cuando terminó salió pitando y el chico se dió cuenta de que se había dejado un libro.

-mmmmm... Kari Yagami. Ugh ,pero si es Kari.- dicho esto salió corriendo detrás de ella

_EN CASA DE YOLIE_

Ding , Dong.

-Si ya voy- dijo Yolie

-Anda Kari si eres tu,- decía alegremente- pasa, pasa.

-Terminamos el trabajo?- dijo Kari

-Claro.

Ambas fueron al cuarto de Yolie. Yolie se dió cuenta de que Kari estaba distraída.

-Kari, KARI, KARIIIIII!

-Ummm a si, si.

-Kari te pasa algo?

-Bueno esque mientras venía me tropezé con un chico y...

Antes de que acabara Yolie cogió papel y un boli y empezó a decir

-Como era?

-Pues era …. alto , rubio , un poco moreno y tenía los ojos azules y...

-Y... que?- dijo Yolie histérica

-Que quedamos en una posición un poco comprometida- dijo Kari poniéndose colorada como un tomate

-Como de comprometida ? - preguntaba Yolie muy interesada

-Pues yo quedé tumbada en el suelo y el encima mía – dijo mientras se moría de vergüenza- pero ahora que le recuerdo me recuerda a alguien pero no caigo en quien.

Al acabar de hablar de oyó el timbre.

-Ya voy- grito Yolie-

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un muchacho que era muy parecido al que describió Kari. Yolie no paraba de mirar la agenda lo que ponía y buscándolo en el hasta que...

-Oye te encuentras bien? -prenguntó-

-Eh... si , si que quieres.

Mientras Kari pensaba en quien prodría ser ese chico hasta que dijo

-no será TK.

Kari se fué donde estaba Yolie

-A mira quien viene ahí- dijo Yolie- KARIIII PREGUNTAN POR TIIII!- grita Yolie.

-Que quieres?- pregunta Kari-

-Toma te lo dejaste tirado en la calle- respondió-

-A gracias es mi libro gracias, por cierto tu no serás TK no?

-Veo que al final me reconociste- dijo TK con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Oh TK cuanto has crecido y estás mas guapo que antes

-Tú también has cambiado mucho, ahora eres muchísimo mas guapa que antes.

Estas palabras hizo que Kari se pusiera colorada

-Pero ustedes ya se conocían de antes- preguntó Yolie intrigada

-Pues la verdad es que si- dijeron al unísono

-Y de qué?- preguntó Yolie muy , MUY intrigada

-Pues de ….. un campamento de verano- dijo TK

-mmmmm... no os voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

-Bueno me voy con mi hermano adiós – dicho esto se fue a Kari y le dió un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que ella se ruborizase muchísimo.

_MIENTRAS EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN_

-mmmmm... si en esta dimensión se puede cumplir lo que uno quiera deseo que se habra un portal al mundo real ,para buscarme venganza- dijo una voz extraña y rencorosa que avanzaba a el portal para ir al mundo real y...

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ MI PRIMER CAPITULO DEL FIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y HAGAN REVIEWS Y NADA , ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE VIRUS, QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA HARÉ RÁPIDAMENTE YA QUE ESTOY EN VERANO Y TENGO MUUUUCHO TIEMPO ADIOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y LES DEJO UN ADELANTO:**

**-QUIÉN SERA EL QUE QUIERE VENGANZA?**

**-CÓMO SERÁ EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE?**

**-SE ME OCURRIRÁ PONER ALGO MÁS PARA ADELANTAR? ( XD )**


	2. El primer día de colegio

**HOLA A TODOS VAMOS A SEGUIR CON EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO. NO ME VOY A ALARGAR MUCHO PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE ANTES DE SUBIR EL PRIMERO.**

_CAPITULO 2: _

_EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASE_

Era temprano y Kari tuvo una pesadilla que consistía en que Myotismon la perseguía a todas partes pero no iba sola. Alguien que no podía reconocer estaba a su lado corriendo con ella y cuando llegaron a cierto lugar que no conocía Kari el que le acompaña terminaba en el suelo por un ataque de Myotismon , y este se va a Kari y se la lleva a otra parte.

-Que sueño tan raro , no se como aun me acuerdo de Myotismon pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Al decir esto Kari se volvió a echarse en la cama y volver a dormir... hasta que:

-KARIIIII DESPIERTAAAAA!- gritaba Tai como todas las mañanas- QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A TU PRIMER DIAAAA!

-Si hermano , ya voy- dijo Kari con un bostezo en la boca.

Como todas las mañanas , Kari se bañaba y luego se ponía la ropa y por ultimo se iba a desayunar.

Esta mañana Kari se encontraba alegre por lo sucedido de ayer, pero a la vez estaba pensativa por el sueño.

-Kari te pasa algo , te noto que estas un poco rara- decía Tai

-Esque he tenido un sueño un poco raro.

-Bueno no pasa nada solo es un sueño- dijo Tai a la vez que le dió un beso en la frente.

Cuando Kari terminó de desayunar se fue al colegio pero en la calle se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-Hola Kari.

-Hola TK- dijo Kari mientras llegaba corriendo

-Vas al colegio no?- preguntó TK

-Si voy al que está a dos calles más

-A si pues yo tambien voy a ese, te importa que te acompañe?

-No puedes ir conmigo

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un chaval de pelo alborotado y color rojizo bastante moreno y ojos marrones. Su nombre era Davis que estaba enamorado de Kari y al ver a Kari y a TK juntos se puso celocísimo. Se fué a ellos y les dijo:

-Tú que haces con Kari, ella es mi chica.

-Que?-dijo Kari a punto de soltarle una bofetada- Como que soy tu chica ? Además te dije que olvidases ese tema.

-Bueno que tal si vamos a ver en que clase estamos?

-vale-dijeron a unísono

-vamos TK- dijo Kari cogiéndole del brazo

-Já se que le gusto- dijo Davis que fué detrás de ellos.

Llegaron al gimnasio y allí había un tablón donde estaban las listas.

-Haber... Aquí 6ºB- dijo Kari- Mira TK estas en mi clase

-mmmmm …. dejame ver, así es verdad

-Haber donde estoy yo – dijo Davis más que celoso- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! en 6ºA

-Vamos Davis no te pongas así hombre-dijo Kari

-COMO QUE...bueno lo tendré que aceptar ahhhhh- dijo Davis sabiendo que había perdido esta batalla con TK.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos se fueron a sus clases pero Kari notó que al llegar a su clase TK no estaba allí.

-Me pregunto dónde puede estar ese TK.

-Buenos dias clase- dijo la profesora entrando

-Buenos dias profesora Lucía Zamora ( Le he puesto este nombre porque es la peor profesora de mi instituto y ya veréis por que )

-Bien chicos hoy les voy a presentar a un nuevo compañero

Se abrió la puerta y apareció TK por la puerta.

-Hola soy Takeru Takaichi pero podéis decirme TK

-Bueno puedes sentarte dónde quieras-concluyó la profesora

Todas las chicas que estaban sentadas con un chico lo quitaron del sitio haciendo que media clase estuviera de pie, pero TK no se lo pensó mas de dos veces y se sentó al lado de Kari.

-SENTAOS!- gritó la profesora- muy bien empecemos la clase...

Llegó la hora del recreo y había un tablón para apuntarse a algún deporte o a alguna clase etc...

TK se apuntó al baloncesto sin pensárselo, Kari a animadoras , Davis a fútbol. En dos días empezaban las pruebas para ver quien era el capitán de cada deporte entonces TK pensó en cuando terminara de comer irse al parque a practicar un poco. Cuando acabaron las clases todos lo niños salieron disparados excepto TK que esperaba a Kari.

-Te acompaño- dijo TK

-Claro, además, ahora que lo pienso desde que no esta Yolie siempre me he ido sola. Está bien- Y ambos se fueron a sus casas.

Pasó el tiempo y TK ya había comido y le dijo a su madre:

-MAMÁ ME VOY AL PARQUE PARA ENTRENAR LAS PRUEBAS DE CAPITÁN DE BALONCESTO!

-VALE CARIÑO PERO A LAS SEIS TE QUIERO EN CASA!

-DE ACUERDO!

Dicho esto TK se fué al parque lo que no esperaba esque se encontraría con alguien

-Ah hola Kari, que hace aquí?- preguntó TK

-Oh pues estaba practicando para las animadoras, y tu?

-Pues venía a practicar un poco de baloncesto para las pruebas.

Dicho esto empezaron a practicar pero llegaron unos canis ( ya se que soy muy malo pero no les dejo que les pase muchas cosas malas pero alguna les pasará jajajaja "risa diabólica") y llegaron y se encontraron a TK y Kari. Eran una pandilla de un 6 canis.

-Vaya mirad eso que bonita pareja- dijo un cani

-Y esa chica que esta con ese es muy guapa. Nos la llevamos?

-Muy buena idea seguro que ese es muy débil- dijeron mientras se acercaban a Kari

-Hola preciosa- dijo uno que hizo que Kari se echara para atrás pero no pudo porque la rodearon

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Kari- TK AYÚDAMEEEEEE

-Quién ese enclenque de ahí, ese no puede con ninguno de nosotros.

TK se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba y dijo:

-DEJADLA EN PAZ- gritó TK

-A si, que te hace pensar que lo haremos.

Dicho esto el cani le soltó un puñetazo en la barriga a TK pero este no se quedó así y contraatacó con un puñetazo en la boca haciendo que el cani se la tocara para ver si se hizo sangre y en efecto le hizo sangre.

-Has cagado chaval- dijo el cani mientras los demás rodeaban a TK. Lo cuál a Kari le dió tiempo a hacer una cosa, coger el móvil y llamar a su hermano para que viniera con Matt, el hermano de TK.

Entonces empezó a caer sobre TK una lluvia de golpes que hizo que TK sangrara por todos lados pero este les devolvía algún que otro golpe haciendo que tomara un poco de aire. TK ya tenía muchos moratones y un ojo morado hasta que por fin llegó Tai junto con Matt.

-Ahora pagaréis por lo que le habéis echo a nuestros hermanos- ambos se lanzaron al ataca cargando con todo para salvar a TK y a Kari de esa situación

-Kari coge a TK y llévatelo a tu casa- dijo Tai mientras peleaba contra los canis

Kari cogió a TK y se lo llevó a su casa mientras sus hermanos luchaban por sus hermanos ( un poco liosa esta frase pero se que alguno la entenderá). Al llegar a su casa Kari le pidió a su madre que le ayudara con TK.

-Oh dios que ha pasado-dijo la madre viendo el cuerpo de TK lleno de moratones

-Unos canis nos atacaron y llamé a mi hermano a que nos ayudaran junto con Matt . Ellos llegarán mas tarde

-Bueno luego me lo cuentas todo pero ahora llama a casa de TK- dijo la madre

-Pero mamá hay un problema

-Cuál?- dijo la madre intrigada por el problema que pasaba

-Que no me sé el número de su casa jejejeje- concluyó Kari que hizo la madre se cayera al estilo anime.

-Pero sé que vive en el bloque de Yolie seguramente tiene que poner algo donde diga donde vive

-Vale quédate aquí con él mientras yo voy para allá- dijo la madre mientras se iba a casa de TK rápidamente. Pasó un rato desde que la madre de Kari se fué y TK empezó a despertar de la paliza que le habían dado.

-Dónde estoy?- decía TK confuso

-Estas en mi casa TK- decía Kari con una sonrisa en la boca pero después le preguntó- y por cierto porque lo hiciste?-preguntó Kari ansiosa por saber la respuesta-

-Pues porque eres mi amiga- esta respuesta no le alegró mucho pero después le cambió la cara porque TK siguió- y porque... verás esque...

-Si- dijo Kari sabiendo que ya casi sabía la respuesta

-bueno el caso esque...- Pero TK no pudo seguir porque Kari cerró sus palabras dándole un beso en la boca. Cuando acabaron TK dijo – eso.- Y esta vez fué él el que le dió un beso/ morreo ya que se llevaron un buen rato con el beso.

-En serio que tu también …...- pero TK no continuó ya que Kari le cortó ( pero no con un beso)

-Si

-Y yo igual a si que quisieras salir...-TK fué otra vez interrumpido ya que Kari le besó

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta

-Pues mañana te recojo a las 7

-Vale perfecto- dijo Kari sentenciando la conversación.

_MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DIGITAL_

Había un demidevimón volando por un bosque oscuro hasta que vio a alguien

-Pero amo yo creía que estabas muerto- dijo demidevimón bien la sorpresa que le había dejado su amo

-Si mi pequeño murciélago- dijo el amo

-Pero amo vi como usted era derrotado por los niños elegidos

-Si pero fui a parar a una dimensión en la que todo lo que deseabas era realidad y cuando estuviera preparado abriría un portal que me trajera aquí de nuevo. Ahora mi murciélago ve y búscame un ejército más grande y fuerte que el anterior para asaltar el mundo de los humanos.

-Si amo Myotismon...

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA SE QUE ESTO DEL FINAL ALGUNO YA SOSPECHABA QUE ERA MYOTISMON EL QUE ESTABA DETRÁS DE ESTO PERO DE TODAS FORMAS PUSE LO DE FINAL PARA QUIEN NO LO SUPIERA Y BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. **


	3. La profecía

**HOLA A TODOS VAMOS A SEGUIR CON EL FIC CON EL CAPITULO 3. AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO**

_CAPITULO 3:_

_LA PROFECIA_

Cuando TK se recuperó tenía el cuerpo cubierto de moratones pero podía andar. Estaba en casa de Kari , y tras una charlita ya era novio de esta. Se encontraban en el cuarto de Kari y derrepente sonó el teléfono. Kari fué al teléfono.

-Si diga?... Ah Izzy . Que quieres?... Ajá dices que vaya a tu casa con mi hermano no?, pues mi hermano no está pero TK si y luego nuestros hermano vendrán aquí , si quieres nos vamos cuándo lleguen... venga vale adiós- dijo Kari mientras se cerraba la línea y ponía el teléfono en su sitio.

-Kari quién era- dijo TK que ya podía estar de pie y andar

-Era Izzy y dice que vayamos a su casa, y le he dicho que íbamos a esperar a mis hermanos a que llegasen.

-Pues habrá que esperar un rato a que vuelvan , mientras te apetece ver la tele un rato?

-Perfecto-dijo TK

dicho esto se acomodaron en el sofá y Kari encendió la tele y se sentaron juntos. Estaban echando "piratas del caribe 3" pero ya iba por el final cuando se enfrentaban a el "holandés errante" y Elizabeth y Will se iban a casar. Esto hizo que TK y Kari se mirasen cariñosamente el uno al otro y hizo que cuando dijo Barbosa "besaos" ellos dos obedecieron la voz de este besándose mutuamente pero se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo raro, sentían que eran vigilados hasta que escucharon

-Cómo van tortolitos?- dijeron dos voces al unísono

-Pero chicos- dijo TK más que rojo

-Qué hacéis espiándonos -dijo Kari igual de roja

-No os espiábamos , pero por si no lo sabes vivo aquí- Dijo Tai sarcásticamente

-Y desde cuándo lleváis? En "señor conquistador"- dijo Matt soltando una risa

-Matt , no tiene gracia- Dijo TK

-Pero, podemos dejar el tema aparte? Veréis esque Izzy llamó antes y nos dijo que fuéramos a su casa.

-Pues nos vamos todos a casa de Izzy- dijo Tai

Antes de que se hubieran ido todos Tai se dirigió a TK y le dijo:

-Oye TK

-Si Tai, que quieres?

-Cuida de mi hermana o si no te va a pasar lo mismo de los canis pero conmigo

-De acuerdo lo prometo- dijo TK con confianza de que puede lograr su promesa

-Felicidades tío- dijo Tai abrazando a TK e intentando que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima.

Después de eso se fueron a casa de Izzy lo más rápido que pudieron...

_MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DIGITAL_

-mmmmm... Estas haciendo un buen trabajo demidevimón . Estas reuniendo a un gran ejército- dijo Myotismon

-jajajaja pues amo aún queda unos 300 más-dijo demidevimón ( Tampoco pondré muchos pondré alrededor de uno 12 mil millones , no hombre, mas bien unos 500)

-Perfecto demidevimón si sigues así serás recompensado- dijo Myotismon con una sonrisa maléfica

-Gracias amo, gracias

_EN CASA DE IZZY_

-Menos mal que habéis llegado- dijo Izzy desesperado

-Izzy por qué estas tan alterado- dijo Kari

-Es por un mensaje que me ha mandado Genai... eh un momento a no son dos

-Y que es lo que dicen- dijo Tai

-Uno es una profecía y otro de algo malo- decía Izzy con la cara pálida

-Y cuál es la profecía- preguntó TK

-Pues la profecía dice:

_CUANDO SE CREA QUE LA OSCURIDAD HA SIDO DESAPARECIDA_

_ESTA RENACERÁ CON MÁS FUERZA QUE NUNCA._

_SOLO DOS PERSONAS QUE FUERON DIGIELEGIDOS DOS VECES_

_SON LOS QUE PUEDEN ACABAR CON ESTA._

_SI LO QUIEREN HACER TIENEN QUE ESTAR MÁS UNIDOS QUE ANTES_

_YA QUE SUFRIRÁN POR UNA TRAICIÓN DE UN AMIGO CERCANO._

_LA OSCURIDAD SOLO SERÁ NEUTRALIZADA SI LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA_

_SE UNEN EN UNO POR LAZO DE UNA FUERTE AMISTAD._

_PERO NO HAY QUE PRECIPITARSE YA QUE EL REY DE LOS DEMONIOS_

_VOLVERÁ A CAMINAR POR LA TIERRA HACIENDO UN GRAN DAÑO EN LO PUNTOS DÉBILES DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA BUSCANDO SU VENGANZA._

_EL REY DE LOS DEMONIOS ASALTARÁ LA TIERRA UNA VEZ MÁS PERO CON UN EJERCITO MÁS GRANDE AL ANTERIOR._

-Y quiere decir que?-Dijo Tai

-No lo entiendes , la oscuridad vuelve a nacer y solamente TK y Kari son los capaces de acabar con ella o no ves que ellos tienen los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza- Dijo Izzy agarrando a Tai por la camiseta- Además no te acuerdas hace unos años cuando Myotismon vino a asaltar el mundo real en?

-Izzy cálmate hombre- dijo Kari con una sonrisa

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! , si esto es un pedazo y Genai no me pudo mandar más porque estaba medio destruido además si Myotismon trajo un pequeño ejército de digimons que nos costó una barbaridad acabar con ellos y ahora trae más tropas y encima la otra carta de Genai es peor aún.

-Por qué es peor Izzy- Preguntó Matt

-Esque dice que tenemos que volver a reunirnos toda la primera generación de los niños elegidos incluyendo a Kari y a TK y buscar nuestros emblemas por todo el mundo

-Espera que?-preguntó TK porque no se creía lo que oía

-Lo has oído bien que tenemos que viajar por el mundo.

Esta idea de buscar los emblemas le gustó a TK ya que a él siempre le gustaba viajar sobretodo con sus amigos y aún más , con su novia.

-Y pone algo más-preguntó Kari

-Si nos a puesto las ubicaciones de los emblemas

-Y dónde están -preguntó Matt

-Están en pareja y según Genai unos están en Taj Mahal, otros dos en la esfinge de Egipto, otros está en la selva amazónica y otros están en el caribe en un barco hundido- Dijo Izzy más calmado

-Pues yo tengo a unos primos en el caribe que dirigen una empresa de submarinismo

-Yo tengo familia en la India-dijo Izzy

-Pues nosotros tenemos un abuelo en Egipto-dijo Kari

-El problema va a ser lo de el amazonas- dijo TK

-E oído que Mimi tiene familia allí

-Perfecto ahora llamaremos a los demás niños elegidos de aquí y quedamos mañana en el parque a las 6

-Bien volvamos a casa

Los chicos se retiraron a sus casas pero en otro lugar:

_MUNDO DIGITAL_

-Para poder ganar esta vez tendré que salir algunas veces para ver lo que hacen lo niños elegidos-dijo Myotismon

-Amo si quiere puedo ir yo- se propuso demidevimón-

-Vale tu lo harás mejor que yo ya que tu eres más pequeño y puedes ir de día. Mañana los espiarás.

-Si amo- y demidevimón desapareció de la nada

_MUNDO REAL_

Ya era de día y los chicos tenían que ir al colegio. Ya todos sabían que tenían que ir al parque a las 6 para saber qué hacer.

-Hola TK-dijo Kari encontrándose a su novio por la calle para ir al colegio

-Hola Kari- dijo TK dándole un beso

-Bueno nos vamos?-dijo Kari contemplando al rubio de ojos como el mar.

Al llegar Daivis ( perdón por haberme dado cuenta ahora de como era el nombre) vio a TK y a Kari juntos , MUY juntos para él e iban cogidos de la mano con los dedos entrelazados.

-PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS ,KARI! ES! MI CHICAAAAAAAA!-gritó Daivis a pleno pulmón más celoso que nunca , y este le dió un puñetazo a TK en la barriga y lo tiró al suelo.

-Ja! ahí tienes tu merecido, venga Kari vámonos- dijo Daivis llevándose a Kari del brazo.

-SUÉLTAME... PLAF!- Kari le dió una bofetada a Daivis- Eres tonto Daivis TK está muy débil de la paliza que le dieron ayer unos canis para salvarme y ahora vas tú y le pegas o no le has visto la cara ,tiene hasta un ojo morado, además para tu información a mi me gusta TK y soy su novia. TK te puedes levantar?

-Si Kari

Al oir eso a Daivis le entró una drepesión por lo que se fué alejando creando un mal aura pero en un árbol espiaba un murciélago , era demidevimón que cumplía las ordenes de su amo

-mmmmm... interesante, a ver que más pasa-dijo el murciélago

Los chicos fueron a sus clases y la profesora de TK y Kari les dijeron que mañana era el partido de la liga ( La final porque me da la gana y punto porque soy aquí el autor) la final principalmente así que no voy a mandar deberes , para que TK esté en la mejor forma posible ( en realidad te pondría deberes pero el doble) después de este anuncio empezó la clase. Llegó la hora del recreo y Daivis fué a ver a TK.

-Oye lo siento por lo de el puñetazo de esta mañana esque estaba celoso de que estuvieras con Kari y bueno e recapacitado en clase y creo que Kari estará bien contigo.

-Acepto tus disculpas , amigos?-dijo TK dándole la mano

-Claro amigos-dijo Daivis tomándola

-Me encanta que hayan hecho las paces- dijo Kari que les dió un susto porque creían que estaban solos

-AHIIIIIIII!-gritaron ambos

-Por qué nos das esos sustos- dijo TK , lo único que hizo Kari fué dar una de sus sonrisas

_Mientras en unos arbustos no muy lejos de esta escena_

-jumjumjum, creo que después de que asaltemos a este mundo se te quitará esa risa que tienes jajajaja- rió demidevimón.

_Volviendo a la escena de antes_

-habéis escuchado una risa- dijo TK siempre atento a todo

-Cuál?-dijo Kari

-a lo mejor fue el viento ( un clásico XD)

-casi que me pillan , será mejor estar atento- dijo demidevimón

Cuando acabaron las clases todos se iban a sus casas y TK como en días anteriores acompañaba a Kari a su casa y allí se despedían como todos los novios con un beso. Al llegar a las 6 todos los niños elegidos se fueron al parque para lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bueno chicos-dijo Tai- nos reunimos aquí para enfrentarnos otra vez a la oscuridad . Esto no lo podemos afrontar solos así que Izzy trae el baúl.- Izzy trajo un baúl gigantesco. Tai lo abrió y salieron los digimons de cada uno de los chicos- Bien ahora no es tiempo para reconciliaciones tenemos que actuar, Izzy cuéntales el plan

-Vale como nos mandó Genai en el correo tenemos que ir la primera generación a viajar incluidos a TK y Kari, tenemos que ir a la India a Egipto a Suramérica y al Caribe. Vamos a utilizar la ruta en el orden que he puesto, ahora los otros os tenéis que encargar de que no pase nada malo entendido vale también les he dicho esto a vuestros padres y dicen que no hay problema y que Mimi nos espera en la India, saldremos mañana después de el partido es decir a esta misma hora ya que el partido es a las 3 y cuando acabe nos dará tiempo para muchas cosas, muy bien eso es todo.

-Bien Izzy alguna ,pregunta?

-Yo- dijo Sora

-Si ,cuál es ?

-No es más fácil que el autor ponga los emblemas aquí o que destruya el ejercito de una vez

-Ni muerto bonita- dije yo- aquí si queréis ganar os lo tenéis que trabajar.

-Alguna más? No?, pues mañana nos vemos todos en el partido de TK.

Se retiraron todos los chicos del lugar y se fueron a sus casas, en casa de Tai Kari le hace una pregunta a su hermano mientras hace la maleta junto con gatomon y agumon

-Oye hermano te quiero preguntar dos cosas

-Si adelante- dijo Tai mientras metía su ropa

-Que dirán los profesores de los días que faltemos

-Tranquila Izzy a aclarado todo con todo el mundo y no nos tenemos que preocupar por nada

-Vale y en la India nos alojamos en un hotel?

-No, nos vamos a casa de los familiares de Izzy por qué lo preguntas?

-Esque quería estar con TK y eso...

-Pero a ti que te pasa con TK- dijo agumon

-Esque son novios-dijo gatomon

-Y qué son novios?-preguntó agumon

-son una pareja que se quieren igual que tú y palmon o que patamon y yo o que gabumon y piyomon

-Ahh vale ya lo entiendo

-Oye gatomon desde cuando estás con patamon?-dijo Kari

-Bueno esto... desde... hace unos 2 meses-dijo gatomon sonrojada

Después de esta conversación todos fueron a cenar y se fueron a dormir

_MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO DIGITAL_

-Que has conseguido demidevimón?-dijo Myotismon

-Mucha información- demidevimón le cuenta la información- que tal

-Perfecto me eres muy útil a si que te voy a recompensar- Myotismon alzó su mano sobre demidevimón e hizo que digievolucionase a devimon.

-Oh gracias amo, gracias

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL MUNDO REAL_

-KARIIII DESPIERTAAAAA!- dijo Tai como todas las mañanas

-Si hermano ,ya voy- dijo Kari mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño

-Me tengo que comprar un despertador - pensó Kari mientras se vestía.

-Qué hora es hermano?

-Son menos cuarto , hoy vas temprano

Kari como siempre termina de desayunar y se va al instante.

-Por qué se va tan temprano? Bueno peor para ella se va a aburrir.

Kari iba muy feliz porque hoy era el partido de su novio y ella estaba convencida de que lo iba a ganar. Lo raro es que cuando llega a la esquina donde tendría que estar TK no estaba allí,

-Que raro? Bueno voy a continuar- dijo Kari después de esperar dos minutos.

Al llegar a la escuela escuchó el sonido de botar un balón de baloncesto que provenía del gimnasio. Kari se hacercó allí y era TK que estaba practicando para el partido.

-No crees que es un poco temprano para entrenar- dijo Kari que llegaba con su sonrisa- es mas aún quedan 6 horas para el partido- dijo Kari mientras se acercaba a TK y le robó el balón porque estaba desprevenido. Kari corrió hacia canasta y TK le seguía. Kari tiró a canasta y metió pero ella estaba debajo del aro y casi que le cae el balón encima, menos mal que TK lo cogió.

-gracias-dijo Kari

-No hay de qué-dijo TK al instante en el que se besaron.

Las clases fueron normales hasta que llegó el recreo que todas la chicas del colegio menos Kari corrían a por TK para darle ánimos. Esta situación hizo que Kari y se rieran a carcajadas.

-Esto no tiene gracia!- dijo TK a Kari que se estaba riendo, esto hizo que se riera aún más.

Terminaron las clases y tenían los chicos que irse rápidamente si no se querían perderse el partido

-Bueno nos vemos en el partido- dijo TK

-Si , bueno hasta luego

Los chicos se retiraron y TK no podía perder ningún minuto comió a toda pastilla cogió su equipación y se fué. Tenía que estar en el gimnasio muy pronto para calentar al igual que las animadoras. TK llegó cansadísimo y se fué al vestuario rápidamente , se cambió y fué a la cancha a calentar. Se enfrentaban al equipo del colegio de Ken así que no tardaron en encontrarlo ya quedaban pocos minutos para empezar y en los cuartos iban :

1º: 12-6 para el equipo de TK

2º 20-17 para el equipo de TK

3º 25-30 para el equipo de Ken

Quedaba poco tiempo e iban 31-33 para el equipo de Ken y TK cogió un rebote de su canasta pero quedaban cinco segundos que le daba tiempo de acercarse a la canasta y tirar, llegó a medio campo y quedaba un segundo y entonces tiró era el fin del partido pero si entraba el balón el equipo de TK ganaría el partido. La pelota entró limpia lo que hizo que todos los del banquillo saltaran y se fueran a por TK y que las gradas explotasen entre chillidos y saltos. Todos los chicos fueron a ver a TK

-Vaya conquistador y ahora anotador te felicito- dijo Matt

-Oh vamos que nos tenemos que ir a la India- dijo TK

-Bien echo mi héroe -dijo Kari abrazando a TK

-Y ahora héroe- dijo Matt

-Cierra el pico- dijo TK

Todos se fueron a sus casas a coger las maletas, despedirse de sus padres e irse al avión. Solo faltaba TK y quedaban 15 minutos antes de que se fueran

-EHH ESPERADME !-gritó TK

-Por qué has tardado tanto? - preguntó Tai

-Mi madre no me soltaba de su abrazo

-Bueno ya que estamos todos nos vamos

-SIIIII!- gritaron todos mientras que subían al avión. TK como no se sentó con Kari y se quedaron dormidos al instante de el esfuerzo que han echo. Matt se sentó con Sora, Tai con Izzy , y Joe se quedó solo y se puso a leer un libro.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO 3 DE ESTE FIC. YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**


	4. El viaje a la India

**HOLA A TODOS HOY LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC NO ME VOY A ENTRETENER Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL FIC**

_CAPITULO 4:_

_VIAJE A LA INDIA_

Estaban llegando a la India pero hubo un aviso por megafonía que avisó que había turbulencias. Esto hizo que TK y Kari se despertaran y se pusieron el cinturón. El avión se movía mucho porque el tiempo que daba en la India era agua, pero el viaje era seguro ya que tampoco llovía mucho. Sonó otro mensaje por megafonía diciendo que ya iban a aterrizar y que se llevasen el paraguas o chubasquero. Los chicos bajaron del avión y estuvieron en la estación atentos y esperando a sus maletas hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Están allí – dijo TK

-Venga vamos- dijo Tai

-Bueno Izzy ahora que?- preguntó Matt

-Mis tíos nos deberían estar esperando junto con Mimi.

-Seguramente con Mimi los reconocemos , aparte de que ella cuando nos vea se nos va a poner a gritar- dijo Tai

-Pues vamos a buscarla- dijo Sora

Los chicos buscaron por el aeropuerto en busca de Mimi pero no encontraron nada hasta que TK vio que estaban fuera junto con una camioneta

-Eh chicos la he encontrado- dijo TK corriendo mientras los demás les seguían

-EH CHICOS AQUÍ!- gritaba Mimi

-10 pavos Matt- dijo Tai quien había apostado con el rubio

-Oh chicos que alegría de veros- dijo Mimi

-Tío- dijo Izzy

-Pero si mi sobrino preferido- El tío de Izzy era muy parecido a él la única diferencia era que era más moreno que Izzy- bueno nos vamos a mi casa hay un desván muy grande en el que cabréis todos

-Perfecto – dijo Tai.

Los chicos se fueron en la camioneta hasta que Kari le preguntó a TK

-Oye TK , nuestra cita ?

-Cuando volvamos porque si salimos en medio de un viaje lo mas normal es que nos perdamos

-Es verdad, cuando volvamos a Odaiba iremos a algún sitio por la noche

-Kari puedo hablar un momento contigo- Dijo Mimi

-Si claro- Dijo Kari. Mimi se acercó al oído de Kari y le dijo

-Oye desde cuándo llevas con TK- dijo Mimi susurrando

-Desde unos días

-Que bien así que cuando volváis tendréis vuestra primera cita en?

-Si...

-Perfecto felicidades Kari

-Gracias

Los chicos llegaron a la casa del tío de Izzy, era un poco sucia algo que asqueó a Mimi desde el primer momento.

-Pasad ,pasad que no pasa nada . Ya he sacado los tickets para ir mañana al Taj Mahal- dijo el padre de Izzy.

Los chicos fueron al desván a dejar las maletas y luego volvieron abajo a comer.

_MIENTRAS EN ODAIBA_

-Ahi- suspiró Daivis- chicos yo me estoy aburriendo qué tal si vamos al digimundo a ver que pasa por allí

-Daivis es una mala idea- dijo Yolie

-Y a ti cuál se te ocurre lista?

-Podríamos jugar al... parchís

-Mismo no ?- dijo Cody

-Es lo único que tengo

-Y si me traigo el Monopoly de mi casa?- preguntó Cody

-Y si me traigo yo la comba y jugamos a saltar?- dijo Daivis en tono burlón

-Perfecto es una buena idea

-Pues NO, aparte no tengo

-Ahi...- suspiraron los tres a la vez-

-Seguramente los otros se lo tienen que pasar en grande- dice Yolie

-Cierto- dicen Daivis y Cody y vuelven los tres a suspirar.

_MIENTRAS EN LA INDIA_

-Oye hermano

-Si TK- dijo Matt

-Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-Por ahora el primer día es para relacionarnos con la casa, mañana iremos al Taj Mahal y pasado mañana nos iremos a Egipto.

-Pero no nos tienen que poner una vacuna?- dicho esto a Matt se le puso la cara pálida de saber que se tenía que poner una vacuna ya que le daban miedo las agujas- oye te encuentras bien, estás muy blanco.

-Eh ? , no nada estoy bien- Al terminar la conversación se marcho de allí

-Que raro? A lo mejor le tiene pánico a las agujas. Me voy a jugar con patamon. PATAMON , PATAMON , a estás aquí. Un momento le voy a preguntar una cosa a Izzy.

TK busco a Izzy por toda la casa pero no lo encontró y le preguntó a su tío. Este le dijo que estaba en el cuarto de baño. TK no tuvo mas remedio que esperar a que saliera. Pasó media hora y TK casi que se queda dormido viendo la tele un programa que ni siquiera entendía hasta que

-TK , TK despierta, TK DESPIERTAAA!- gritó Izzy

-AAAA….si me he quedado dormido a bueno te quería preguntar una cosa

-Que pasa?

-Que para ir a Egipto no nos tenemos que vacunar

-Si nos iremos a vacunar después de visitar el Taj Mahal.

-Perfecto- dijo TK

-Venga chicos la cena está lista!.

Los chicos fueron a cenar pero en Odaiba ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos.

_CASA DE DAIVIS_

En el cuarto de Daivis había un ordenador que de este salió una luz que despertó a Daivis.

-Em... que es eso?- dijo Daivis con curiosidad

-Hola Daivis, soy Myotismon y vengo a hablar contigo

-Que eres Myotismon V-EEMON VEN A AYUDAR...- pero no pudo continuar ya que Myotismon le tapó la boca-

-Solo he venido a hablar contigo, mira sientate en tu cama – dijo Myotismon sentando a Daivis en la cama y el se sentó en la silla de su cuarto-

-Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tú sigues enamorado de esa tal Kari es cierto?

-Y a ti que te importa mi vida?

-Sé que ella está con ese tal TK y te puedo ayudar a que ella esté por ti-dijo Myotismon sacando uno de sus colmillos-

-Y cómo me vas a ayudar?

-Si hay TK no tienes Kari , si no hay TK tienes Kari comprendes, únete a mi bando y tendrás a Kari a tus pies

-No quiero

-Sabía que dirías eso- Myotismon alzó su mano sobre Daivis haciendo que este se le pusieran los ojos rojos y quedando dormido.

-Adiós mi sirviente jajaja-Myotismon rió maléficamente mientras se iba

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA INDIA_

PII-PII-PII , PLAC, el despertador de TK estaba sonando y todos se despertaron pero no se levantaron. Se quedaron un rato charlando sin moverse , mirando el techo y esperando a que el tío de Izzy les llamara para desayunar.

-CHICOS A DESYUNAR!- gritó el tío de Izzy

-Si ya vamos- dijeron todos.

-Que las chicas se bañen arriba y los chicos abajo

Todos se bañaron y se vistieron y fueron a desayunar. De desayuno había tortitas con chocolate y huevo ya que se lo recomendó probar Mimi. Después del desayuno se prepararon para ir al Taj Mahal pero Izzy recibió un mensaje de Genai.

-Chicos venid Genai me ha mandado un mensaje

-Qué dice- dijo Tai

-Dice que cuando vayan a salir los emblemas nos dolerá un poco la cabeza y cuándo nos acerquemos hablaremos pero sin sentido de lo que decimos. También pone que cuando recibamos nuestros emblemas ya vendrán con su colgante.

-Perfecto esto se pone más fácil- dijo Joe.

-Venga vámonos

-SIII!

Los chicos abandonaron la casa del tío de Izzy y se marcharon al Taj Mahal. Allí nada mas llegar Joe quería decir algo pero no se le entendía.

-Tenemos que estar cerca de su emblema- dijo Izzy- Venga vamos

-chios o on es lo farka- decía Joe sin sentido. Cuándo Joe llegó a los jardines una luz salió del agua que fué como una bala a por Joe y este le empezó a doler la cabeza. Entonces apareció el colgante con el emblema de Joe.

-Venga vamos, Izzy donde estas?- Dijo Tai

-Alí- dijo Izzy

-Izzy el siguiente es el tuyo venga vamos a buscarlo

Cuándo entraron al palacio a Izzy le empezó a doler la cabeza y apareció una luz que se transformó en el colgante y en el emblema. Los chicos terminaron la visita y fueron a un ambulatorio a que les pusieran la vacuna. Matt estaba más blanco que la nieve cuando llegaron al ambulatorio.

-Matt te pasa algo?- le dijo TK

-No que va

-Entonces por qué estas tan blanco?- le preguntó Tai

-Es porque …... tengo frío

-Si estamos a 35 grado y aquí se está a 28

Por la puerta dijo una enfermera el nombre de Matt. En ese momento Matt hubiera deseado enfrentarse a todos los digimons a los que se enfrentó pero a la vez y el solo. Cuando entró y vió la aguja que era finísima y que según él detrás suya estaba un metro y medía 10 cm.

-Tranquilo no va a doler- le dijo la enfermera. Los chicos estaban hablando hasta que escucharon un chillido como si estuvieran torturando a un gitano.

-Ese debe ser Matt- dijo TK

-Si – dijeron los demás al unísono

Todos se fueron vacunando uno tras otro y cuando acabaron todos tenían un algodón en el brazo. Se metieron en la furgoneta del tío de Izzy y se fueron a su casa para descansar. Mañana salían a media mañana. Por la noche antes de acostarse todos estaban jugando a las cartas que se había traído Tai hasta que les dijo el tío de Izzy que se acostaran. A la mañana siguiente todo era casi igual . Se ducharon y se vistieron en el mismo sitio y el desayuno el mismo pero lo único que había cambiado era que tenían que recoger las cosas y meterlas en la maleta. Cuándo llegaron al aeropuerto de la India Izzy se despidió de su tío.

-Adiós tío.

-Adiós Izzy

-Venga que nos tenemos que ir – dijo Tai metiendo prisa

-Adiós tío de Izzy,- dijo Tai-

-Adiós-dijeron los demás

Dejaron las maletas al encargado que estaba allí y subieron al avión . Como la última vez TK y Kari se sentaron juntos, ahora, Tai se sentó con Mimi , se iba a sentar con Izzy pero ella llegó antes. Matt con Sora , Izzy sin remedio tuvo que sentarse con Joe. El viaje de la India había acabado pero empezó uno nuevo que iba a Egipto.

**HASTA AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC , YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**


	5. El interior de la esfinge

**HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR VER EL FIC QUE AÚN ESTÁ POR COMPLETAR Y VAMOS A CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

_CAPITULO 5:_

_EL INTERIOR DE LA ESFINGE_

Los chicos se encontraban en el avión aguardando el siguiente lugar que era Egipto. Un lugar desértico pero con cosas maravillosas. El avión aterrizó sin problemas y todos bajaron de este. Como la otra vez recogieron sus maletas y buscaron esta vez al abuelo de Tai y Kari. Esta vez , el abuelo de Tai y Kari les esperaba en el aeropuerto.

-Abuelo ,como estas?- dijo Kari, siempre alegre

-Oh bien sigo dirigiendo la empresa de turismo y veo que tú y Tai habéis crecido mucho

-Espera , has dicho que tienes una empresa de turismo?- Preguntó TK

-Pues sí es más hay afuera tengo unos vehículos para que os lleven y uno para que os lleve el equipaje.

-Creo que las cosas se están poniendo muy fáciles últimamente no creéis?

-Mejor – dijo Tai

-Bueno vamos afuera que os esperan vuestros coches.

Los coches eran de último modelo de Ferrari clase 4 que eran muy grandes y espaciosos aparte de que tenían 4 asientos traseros y dos delanteros. Tai , Kari , TK y Matt iban en un coche, Izzy , Joe , Sora y Mimi iban en otro y en otro coche iba el equipaje. Llegaron a un edificio muy alto que era mitad hotel y mitad oficina de turismo que era donde trabajaba y vivía el abuelo de Tai.

-Wow- fue lo que dijeron los chicos al ver dónde se iba a quedar el tiempo que estuvieran en Egipto

-Os gusta- dijo el abuelo de Tai- bueno entremos.

Al entrar era todo gigantesco había muchos ascensores y mucha gente. El abuelo de Tai les fué explicando donde estaba todo. Tenia piscina ,sala de videojuegos, restaurante, estación de turismo, tiendas y miles de habitaciones para cualquier número de personas. El abuelo de Tai también les explicó que su hotel era uno de los mejores que había en el mundo.

-Haber cuántas chicas son...1, 2 y 3 vale. Y chicos …. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 vale perfecto chicas seguidme chicos id con él a vuestras habitaciones.

Las chicas tenían que ir a un piso 20 para ir a su cuarto y los chicos a un piso 40 . Tomaron el ascensor y al entrar en la habitación eran preciosas eran rojas y amarillas. Tenían camas muy blandas y acolchadas . El cuarto de baño tenía una bañera , una ducha , un jacuzzi, un lavabo y un váter normal y para minusválidos. Tenía un balcón en el que se veía gran parte de la ciudad. Ellos quedaron en la piscina para bañarse un rato y relajarse en el agua. Los chicos apenas tardaron en llegar y empezaron a meterse en la piscina. Luego llegaron las chicas que al verlas los chicos hicieron que estos se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-Chicos os pasa algo?- pregunto Sora

-Déjalos admiran nuestros bonitos cuerpos- dijo Mimi tocándose un poco el pelo. Esto hizo que Kari riera.

-CHICOS DESPERTAD DE UNA VEEEEEZ!- dijo Sora

-Ah , si si – dijeron todos.

Se llevaron un rato bañándose en la piscina y las chicas después de un baño se pusieron a tomar el sol, mientras los chicos seguían en el agua mojándose y haciéndose ahogadillas entre ellos. Después se secaron todos y se cambiaron para ir a comer.

-Bufé libre... que bien- dijo Tai mientras miraba todo lo que había servido por allí al estilo anime.

-Nunca cambian- dijo Mimi

-Igual que tú cuando compras- dijo Kari

-Yo no hago eso-dijo Mimi, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se riera- bueno vamos a comer o no?.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa mientras la chicas se iban a coger comida para ellas , los chicos se quedaban guardando el sitio. Cuando estas llegaron los chicos salieron disparados a por su comida. No sabían que podían elegir, entre tantos plato que allí había. Tai vino con cinco platos llenos de comida mientras que los demás solo traían uno.

-Tai, eres un bruto- dijo Mimi

-Como tú digas- dijo Tai empezando a comer- mmmmm... esto está riquísimo.

Cuándo habían acabado de comer se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para hacer una visita a las pirámides.

-Estáis todos?- preguntó el abuelo de Tai

-SIII- dijeron al unísono

-Pues vámonos.

Los chicos se fueron y en las habitaciones solo estaban los digimons que estaban aburridos decidieron reunirse en el cuarto de los niños a jugar. Tentomon y patamon fueron a por palmon y gatomon ya que piyomon podía subir sola. Allí los digimons podían jugar tranquilamente.

_EN EL DESIERTO_.

-Cuánto falta abuelo?- dijo Tai siempre impaciente

-Un poco Tai un poco

-Vaya hombre el viaje me aburre

-Mirad ya hemos llegado , contemplad las pirámide de Gizehd

Los chicos se pusieron a contemplar estas pirámides que eran enormes y preciosas con el atardecer lo que hizo que TK y Kari se besaran sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Bajaron de los coches y fueron a un poblado donde había muchas tiendas con cosas para comprar. Después todos subieron a los coches y se fueron de ese hermoso paraje

-TK- dijo Kari

-Si mi amor

-Díme que soy yo para ti

-Tu eres mi luz y lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

-Oh TK, qué romántico eres

-Y queda la cita que te va a encantar

-No digas nada aún

-Está todo completamente fijado y milimetrado para que sea perfecta

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Kari mientras se besaban otra vez

-Tortolitos vais a hacer que llore- dijo Matt

-Pues menos mal que no está Sora porque o si no os llevabais todo el viaje morreándoros- dijo TK

-Pues a mí no me pasaba nada es más ni escuchaba lo que decían

-Pues Tai te digo lo mismo que TK a Matt pero contigo y Mimi

-No os peléis más por y con eso- dijo el abuelo de Tai- porque si os peleáis con eso podéis acabar mal parados

-Es verdad abuelo-dijo Tai- vamos a dejar de pelear utilizando a quienes queremos y estemos en paz

-La verdad Tai es que es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente-dijo Matt que hizo que Kari y TK se rieran a carcajadas.

Después de volver al hotel estaban llenos de tierra y decidieron ducharse. Los chicos nada más llegar se pusieron a desnudar y a querer entrar primero al baño, pero no se dieron cuenta que palmon , piyomon y gatomon estaban allí

-AHI CHICOS QUE ASCOOOO!- dijo palmon

-Poneos algo de ropa por favor – dijo piyomon

-Chicos tapaos aunque sea la parte de abajo nada más- dijo gatomon

-Pero que hacéis aquí?-dijo Tai

-Esque tentomon y patamon nos ofrecieron venir a jugar un rato- dijo palmon, mientras Joe aprovechó para meterse en el cuarto de baño mientras los demás estaban distraídos.

-Bueno creo que os tendremos que dejar abajo , vamos tentomon-dijo patamon cogiendo a gatomon

-Si vamos palmon agárrate- dijo tentomon

Los dos se fueron abajo a dejar a los digimons , pero las chicas no los encontraban a estos así que no entraron en la ducha hasta que Kari observó a gatomon ,palmon y piyomon bajar con tentomon y patamon. Tentomon se fue para arriba y patamon se despidió de gatomon con un beso. Cuando los digimons entraron patamon se fué y Sora y Mimi se fueron a gatomon y le hicieron un interrogatorio entre ella y patamon mientras se duchaba Kari. Después de un rato todos se fueron a el restaurante a tomar algo . Como TK y Matt acabaron antes fueron a los juegos donde estaban jugando juntos a un juego de pistolas

-Hermano vamos a acabar y te voy a ganar- dijo TK

-Pero no te voy a dejar

Ambos estaban muy concentrados y los demás niños elegidos admiraban su puntería. Eran muy buenos con las pistolas, apenas les quitaban vidas y los enemigos caían como polillas.

-Hasta la próxima hermano gano yo- dijo TK

-La suerte del principiante

-Tu también eres principiante en esto

-Bueno nos vamos a comer o no?- dijo Tai que siempre pensaba en comer

-Venga vamos- dijo TK

-Eres un buen pistolero TK- dijo Kari

-Gracias Kari

Después de esa gran partida entre TK y Matt todos fueron al restaurante a comer la cena y acostarse. Ellos echaban de menos a sus amigos que estaban en Odaiba esperándoles para derrotar a la sombra que amenazaba al mundo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Tai bostezando

-Si mañana tenemos que estar a tope para encontrar los otros emblemas- Dijo Joe

Dicho esto todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Al día siguiente era un día soleado y de mucho calor. Todos se prepararon y fueron al restaurante a desayunar. Después se fueron a sus cuartos y cogieron unas maletas y como el otro día dejaron a los digimons ahora sí escondidos. Los niños elegidos se fueron a la esfinge en busca de los dos emblemas. Cuándo llegaron notaron algo raro en Matt y Tai.

-Que os pasa chicos?-dijo TK

-on ol es- dijeron al unísono

-Vale entonces estamos cerca de sus emblemas-dijo Izzy

-Vamos a acercarnos un poco a la esfinge- dijo Sora. Cuando se acercaron a Matt le empezaba a doler la cabeza y hubo una luz que fue a Matt y se convirtió en el colgante y en el emblema. Había un túnel que iba al interior de la esfinge y Tai se sintió atraído y entró en la esfinge.

-Dónde se habrá metido Tai?-dijo Mimi. Todos empezaron a buscarle mientras él.

_INTERIOR DE LA ESFINGE_

-mmmmm, ya llevo un rato caminando por estos pasillos con una antorcha que hice hace poco con un palo un trozo de mi camisa y aceite. No sé a donde voy pero también se a donde me dirijo- esto pensaba Tai mientras se adentraba en la esfinge en busca de su emblema. Había muchos pasillos y era fácil perderse, hasta que Tai llegó a una sala grande y espaciosa en el que la pared de enfrente se encontraba el símbolo de su emblema. Tai se acercó y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Una luz fue a por Tai convirtiéndose en su emblema y en su colgante, pero había que celebrar, ya que se activó un mecanismo de defensa y la sala se llenaba de tierra

-Hay madre-dijo Tai mientras retrocedió un paso que activó otro mecanismo. Del techo salió una roca en forma de bola que perseguía a Tai.

-Odio a los egipcios- dijo Tai mientras echaba a correr por su vida. Tai corría por todos lados y buscando la salida ya que la bola le perseguía sin parar hasta que vió la salida, pegó un salto y logró salir ileso de esa situación , jadeante de haber corrido tanto y habiendo taponado a entrada a la esfinge. Todos fueron a ver el estruendo y se encontraron a Tai tirado en el suelo jadeando y le costaba respirar.

-Tai estas bien?-Dijo Mimi mientras los demás se ponían en circulo rodeando a Tai

-Si , fui a buscar esto,-Tai se metió la mano en el pecho y sacó el emblema-

-Oh lo has encontrado, bien hecho- entonces Mimi se acerco a Tai y lo besó-

-Bueno vamos al hotel y descansemos para mañana- dijo TK que cogió a su cuñado llevándoselo al coche y Mimi se sentó con él. Volvieron al hotel los chicos fueron a su habitación y las chicas a la suya , como anteriormente se bañaban e iban al restaurante a comer. Después de esto los chicos quedaron en jugar a unos juegos antes de dormir. Los chicos con los juegos de ordenador y de pistolas, Kari con TK al hockey de aire y las otras con el baile. Cuando acabaron fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.

_EN EL DIGIMUNDO_

-Amo no cree que deberíamos atacar ahora ya que no está los niños solo están 4 y uno es de los nuestros- dijo devimon

-No paciencia mi amigo tenemos que esperar a los otros a que vuelvan

-Pero por qué amo?

-Por causas personales devimon

-Si amo, si

_EN EGIPTO_

-Venga ,arriba todos-dijo Tai

Todos se levantaron se vistieron ,hicieron la maleta , desayunaron y fueron a por sus maletas y se montaron en los coches de turismo del abuelo de Tai. Llegaron al aeropuerto y allí se despidieron del abuelo de Tai

-Sed unos buenos chicos-dijo el abuelo

-Si abuelo-dijo Tai

-Si y adiós abuelito -dijo Kari

-Oye ,tú chaval rubio

-Si?-dijo TK

-Cuida de mi Kari

-Claro

Todos dejaron las maletas y entraron en el avión rumbo al amazonas en busca de los otros dos emblemas que les estaban esperando con impaciencia.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 5 DEL FIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS , ADIÓS. **


	6. La reina del amazonas

**HOLA A TODOS VAMOS A SEGUIR CON EL FIC QUE LO SIENTO PERO SE ESTA ACABANDO PERO TENEMOS QUE CONTINUAR, BUENO LES DEJO CON EL FIC.**

_CAPITULO 6:_

_LA REINA DEL AMAZONAS_

Los chicos estaban en el avión deseando llegar impacientementea su siguiente destino que era la selva del amazonas. Allí les esperarían el primo de Mimi que ya era mayor y podía estar a cargo de ellos. Cuando aterrizó el avión todos se maravillaron con la cantidad de " vida " que allí había. Recogieron sus maletas y se reunieron con el primo de Mimi que les esperaba en la puerta. Este era un hombre apuesto pero olía una peste que parecía que no se había duchado en meses.

-Cómo estás prima?- dijo el primo de Mimi

-Oh , Jack que alegría verte- Dijo Mimi que le iba a darle un abrazo pero se resistió al verse dado cuenta de su peste- Pero tu te bañas?

-Yo si , en el pantano cerca de mi casa- esto hizo que todos tuvieran una gota estilo anime

-Pero no se supone que en las aguas del amazonas hay pirañas?- dijo TK

-Ya , pero en mi pantano no, bueno subid al coche que nos vamos- dijo mientras se montaba. Nos dijo que el equipaje lo pusiéramos en el barco que llevaba remolcado. Era una camioneta en el que si no cabían podían ponerse junto con el equipaje. Esto le pasó a Izzy y Joe, los demás menos Mimi se tuvieron que poner detrás y Mimi por ser la "prima" se puso delante. Allí prácticamente todo era bosque, y había una que otra aldea, pero como dijo Jack tendría que vivir en un pantano o cerca de el. Y así era vivía en el pantano pero sobre él , y todos creían que era más fácil hacerlo en tierra , pues no tuvo que ser sobre el agua.

-Aiiii... prefiero mucho más el hotel de mi abuelo- dijo Tai

-Al menos no está tan mal- dijo Kari

-Pero esque a ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta todo lo relacionado con el agua.

El pantano era oscuro a causa de los árboles y con una niebla que crees que va a salir un fantasma.

-Aiiii-dijo TK con una cara pálida

-Que te pasa enano- dijo Matt

-Eeee...vi,vi,vis...to,to un...un fa,fa,fan...ta,ta,tas... UN FANTASMA!

-Uno , donde?

-Ahí- dijo señalando una silueta negra entre la niebla que desapareció

-Aiiii- Matt se quedó petrificado

-Que os pasa chicos- Dijo Sora

-He , he,... mos, mos, mos... vis,vis,vis...to,to,to... UN FANTASMA!

-Eso es imposible chicos- dijo Izzy- lo sobrenatural no existe

-Yo me fío más de mis ojos que de lo que supones y si yo he visto un fantasma esque lo he visto

-A sí que los habéis visto en?- dijo Jack- yo también lo vi pero os contaré su historia por la noche, no le gusta que la gente lo vea sin saber su historia.

-Ya quiero irme- dijo Matt

-Pero que os pasa?- dijo Tai

-Han visto un fantasma- dijo Sora

-UN FANTASMA , qué guay

-O vamos TK no te pongas así- dijo Kari- a lo mejor fué tu imaginación

-Como va a ser mi imaginación si mi hermano también lo vió

-Bueno pues no sé

Terminada la conversación ya era de tarde y los chicos se morían de hambre. El lugar donde vivía Jack era sucio lleno de peces disecados y barcos y canoas con flotadores, tambien había redes y cañas de pesca, lo que demostraba que a Jack le gustaba la pesca. Después de cenar se reunieron todos los presentes para que Jack les contara la historia del fantasma.

-Bueno os voy a contar la historia- dijo Jack ( seguramente alguno conocerá la historia de la tele pero es la que me sé)- Hace mucho en la época antigua aquí en este pantano vivía una muy rica familia que tenía unos platos que hacían especial la casa ya que eran muy caros ,valiosos y muy bien hechos . Una sirvienta estaba recogiendo los platos mientras los dueños estaban arriba hablando. Entonces se escucho un estruendo, los dueños fueron a ver que era y se encontraron que había algo roto. La sirvienta dijo que era un jarrón suyo, pero el dueño dijo que parecía un plato. Entonces le mandó a contar los platos a contar. Fue contando los platos uno a uno y cuando acabó dijo " falta uno" entonces el dueño sacó su espada y la degolló. Después tiró su cadáver al pantano para que no lo metieran en la cárcel. Después de aquello todas las noches a partir de las doce se escucha su voz contando los platos apareciendo en la niebla y mirando fijamente a la primera víctima. El dueño no podía soportarlo más y se cortó la cabeza con su espada. Inventó un mecanismo de catapulta poniendo su espada en el extremo y así al activarlo "shiun" se corto la cabeza que cayó rodando al suelo- al decir esto cayó un relámpago haciendo que apareciera una silueta negra en la ventana, lo que hizo que todos gritaran y salieran corriendo de allí refugiándose en su cuarto, excepto Mimi que se desmayó del susto.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Todos se levantaron temprano después de la historia de anoche sin dejar de pensar en ello. Bajaron a desayunar y aún seguían pálidos por lo de anoche.

-A mí casi que me da un infarto- dijo Tai- y eso que tengo el emblema del valor

-Y yo casi que me muero del infarto- Dijo Mimi

-Bueno todos nos cagamos con lo de anoche pero no pasa nada solo fué un susto- dijo TK

-Si ya estuviste casi toda la noche despierto por si volvía a aparecer- dijo Matt

-Pues yo te vi que estabas temblando- dijo Sora

-Es porque hacía frío

-Si dormimos todos con las sábanas quitadas y hacía 35 grado

-Nota para mí: descartar la excusa de tengo frío- pensó Matt

-Bueno vamos a desayunar y punto- dijo Mimi.

Después de haber desayunado , Jack nos llevaría en su bote a ver las cataratas del Niágara. Fuimos en un pequeño yate , ya que íbamos a tardar un rato en llegar. El yate era lo suficientemente grande para que todos nos moviéramos sin mucha dificultad. Tardamos dos horas en llegar a las cataratas y era precioso. Jack nos dijo que no metiéramos los pies en el agua porque en casi todo el río había pirañas.

-Aquí tenéis una de las siete maravillas del mundo, Las cataratas del Niágara.

-Uau le pledioco- dijo Sora

-Su emblema está cerca – dedujo Izzy

-Por favor Jack te puedes acercar a la catarata

-Vale , perfecto- Jack dirigió el yate cerca de la catarata y salió una luz que fué a Sora dándole su colgante y emblema .

-Bueno volvamos- dijo Jack

Los chicos se fueron retirando de la catarata. Iban a un paso lento hasta que

-Eh?... O no , no, no, no, No, No, No, NO!

-Qué pasa Jack?- dijo Mimi

-Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina

-QUEEEEEEE!

-Que es lo que ocurre- dijo Tai seguido de los demás

-QUE, QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE, -gritó Mimi- QUE NOS HEMOS QUEDADO SIN GASOLINA.

-COMOOOOO?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Lo que habéis oído

-Bueno tendremos que esperar a que venga un barco de esos con gasolina- dijo Jack. La corriente les arrastró hasta la orilla , así podían bajar del barco- Chicos buscad leña y mucha madera porque hasta que venga un barco no se sabe nada y puede que pasemos aquí un buen rato ,o puede que algún que otro día

-QUEEEE!-dijo Mimi muy alarmada

-Pues creo que si es así tendremos que buscar madera- dijo Tai

-Pues yo no voy- dijo Mimi

-Vale quédate- dijo Tai mientras él y los demás entraban en la selva-

-Chicos?, Chicos? , jo por favor no me dejéis sola- dijo Mimi mientras les seguía la pista

Los chicos se fueron adentrando en la selva cogiendo madera seca que había en el suelo que era fácil de arrancar de los árboles. TK iba a coger una rama seca pero se dió cuenta de algo

-Un hilo?- dijo mientras lo seguía

-TK te pasa algo?- dijo Kari

-Esque he encontrado un hilo- dijo mientras lo seguía siguiendo. El hilo acababa apuntando a una roca. TK se quedó mirando extrañado y de repente salió una persona camuflada por el entorno que asustó a TK haciendo que retrocediera junto con Kari quedando atrapados en una red. Esto alertó a los demás y fueron a ver qué les pasaba a los hermanos.

-Qué hacéis ahí?- preguntó Tai

-Hermano vete- dijo Kari

-Pero que pa...- Dijo Matt cuando había llegado con los demás. Matt fué interrumpido porque salieron un montón de hombre con lanzas rodeando a los chicos en un circulo

-Por eso quería por lo que te fueras- dijo Kari.

Los hombres los ataron a troncos de bambú a cada uno y se los llevaron atados boca arriba.

-Esto es un poco incómodo – dijo Tai

-Yurni- dijo un hombre

-Creo que ha dicho que te calles- dijo Matt

-YURNI!- dijo el hombre golpeando a Matt con un palo fino

Llegaron a una aldea que estaba en circulo y en medio había una fogata donde se podía cocinar. Los hombres empezaron a hablar en una lengua que nadie conocía. Atrás del trono había un dibujo en la tela que se parecía al emblema de Kari. Este símbolo brilló y fue a Kari con su colgante y emblema. Todo el mundo de aquella tribu que estaba allí lo vió y empezaron a arrodillarse ante Kari dejándola libre y sentándola en el trono y poniéndole una corona. Después de ver esto los hombres cogieron a los chicos y los soltaron fuera de la aldea.

-No he perdido a mi hermana- dijo Tai golpeando el suelo y llorando

-Tai no te puedes quedar así- dijo TK

-Entonces como voy a recuperar a mi hermana en? Ellos tienen armas , aunque sean palos afilados pero tienen armas y nosotros somos unos niños sin nada- dijo Tai soltando varias lágrimas-

Después de esto todos los chicos se fueron de aquella aldea menos uno TK que había cogido un trozo de bambú que estaba afilado. TK se fué a la parte donde estaba el trono, rasgando la tela y entrando sin ser visto. Aprovechó que nadie miraba para llevarse a Kari de allí

-Psss... Psss Kari aquí atrás

-TK eres tú

-E venido a rescatarte mi princesa

-( Kari se rió) claro mi príncipe

Kari se levantó del trono a reunirse con TK. Entonces un niño grito

-IMI IMPUTEB, IMI IMPUTEB!- gritaba el niño señalando TK y a Kari

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba el niño y se encontraron a TK y Kari escapando

-Oh o... creo que nos han pillado- dijo TK

Dicho esto todos gritaron y TK y Kari salieron corriendo siendo perseguido de estos. Se encontraron con los chicos

-CHICOOOOS CORREEED!- gritó TK siendo perseguido de aquellas personas. Entonces todos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Pero que habéis echo!- gritó Tai mientras corría por su vida

-Un plan suicida- gritó TK

-Oh perfecto

_MIENTRAS EN EL YATE_

-Por fin ha venido el barco con la gasolina, la voy a ir poniendo y arrancar el motor

_EN LA PERSECUCIÓN_

Ya Izzy ,Matt y Joe que eran los que iban primero ya veían el barco.

-Venga chicos que ya queda poco!- gritó Izzy mientras le pasaba un palo afilado por el brazo- qué ha sido eso?

-Se están poniendo a utilizar los palos como jabalinas- dijo TK que era víctima de que un palo le hiciera un corte en el brazo derecho ,que hace que casi se caiga. El yate ya se movía y los chicos ya estaban llegando.

-Jack arranca el barco- gritó Izzy ya cerca de este

Los chicos ya estaban entrando al yate al yate solo quedaba TK que era el que se había quedado atrás por el corte

-Vamos TK salta- gritó Tai mientras el barco abandonaba la orilla. El barco se había alejado un metro y TK ya casi había llegado a la orilla. TK saltó desde el borde y cayó en el filo del barco haciendo que los otros también saltaran pero caían al agua siendo devorados por las pirañas

-Esto aún no ha terminado- dijo TK-AGACHAOS TODOS!

Los hombre se pusieron a lanzar sus palo al barco pero no acertaron ni uno. Cuando ya se alejaron de allí ya se sentían a salvo, pero Kari se había dado cuenta de que el brazo de TK tenían un corte y la sangre le llegaba hasta el codo.

-TK que te ha pasado? Y por qué lo has echo?- le dijo Kari

-Lo he echo porque no quería perder a mi mayor tesoro y lo de el bazo es por un palo de esos- dijo TK jadeando

-Ve adentro y quítate la camiseta- le dijo Kari que .Antes de que TK se levantara le dió un beso, lo que hizo que este sacara una sonrisa. TK entró en el interior del barco y se quitó la camisa. Entonces entró Joe que sabía un poco de medicina.

-Kari me había dicho que tenías un corte en el brazo , enséñamelo.- TK tenían una buena herida tenía sangre alrededor suya y un poco que descendía por el brazo gota a gota- vale , te tendré que echar vetadine y te pondré una gasa- dijo Joe mientras buscaba en su botiquín estas dos cosas y un poco de algodón- bien pon el brazo en la mesa... así y puede que te duela un poco pero no va a pasar nada- dijo mientras echaba el vetadine en un gran trozo de algodón- vale ahora no te muevas -dijo mientras colocaba el algodón en el brazo y cogía toallitas para limpiar la sangre del brazo- vale ahora que el brazo está limpio te voy a poner la gasa- dijo cogiéndola- vale aguanta aquí …... vale ya ahora tendrás que esperar un día para que se te cure, ya te puede poner la camisa.

-Gracias Joe

Ya era de noche y ya estaban volviendo a casa de Jack a cenar y dormir porque estaban agotados de haber corrido sesenta metros.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Todos se encontraban mejor tras una buena noche de descanso y se disponían a desayunar coger sus maletas e irse de aquel "paraíso" si es que se le puede llamar así ,e ir a su último destino antes de regresar a casa. Jack les llevó al aeropuerto y allí se despidió de ellos y se marchó en su camioneta, seguida de el barco en el remolque. Los chicos dejaron sus maletas y subieron al avión para ir a su último lugar , el Caribe.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO Y LES ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS , ADIÓS**


	7. El caribe submarino

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 7 Y ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS A : ANAIZA18 Y A LORD PATA. A ANAIZA18 POR SUS REVIEWS Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, Y A LORD PATA POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS. BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO.**

_CAPITULO 7_

_EL CARIBE SUBMARINO_

Los chicos se encontraban en el avión cansados, aparte de la corrida de ayer contra esa tribu amazónica, se habían llevado más de una semana viajando por el mundo y consiguiendo los emblemas. Ya se encontraban cerca de la isla donde estaban el primo y la prima de Matt y TK( aunque TK se haya ido con su madre). Estaban medio dormidos ya que la última noche llegaron tarde a la casa de Jack a dormir.

- Atención , que todos los pasajeros se pongan el cinturón que vamos a aterrizar.- dijeron por megafonía

El avión dió un giro brusco y se disponía a aterrizar en la pista. Bajaron del avión , recogieron las maletas, y buscaron a los primos de Matt. Estaban afuera esperándoles, una chica mayor que dejó hipnotizado a Izzy y a Joe de lo guapa que era.

-Mirad esa es mi prima- dijo Matt señalándola

-En serio que esa es tu prima- dijo Izzy

-Si

-Pues que guapa- dijo Joe mientras todos iban a paso ligero a donde estaba la prima de Matt.

-PRIMAAA!- gritaron Matt y TK al unísono

-Pero mirad , son mis primos de Japón, cuánto tiempo sin veros

-Oye, y el primo?- preguntó TK

-Ah, mi hermano está allí, en la casa, bueno estos son vuestros amigos no?

-Si

-Vale ,mmmmm... si venga subid , vais a estar apretujados pero no pasa nada, son unos 50 kilómetros de aquí a la playa ya que vivimos por allí.

Se metieron en el coche y la mitad se tenía que sentar encima de alguien. Pasó el tiempo y por fin habían llegado a la playa. Hacía calor y el agua soltaba unas gotillas que te refrescaban. La prima de Matt y TK se fué adentro a buscar a su hermano y les dijo que se quedaran ahí. Entonces apareció un destello y hombre salió volando ( literalmente) del mar.

-Primo- dijeron Matt y TK

-Hombre, si tenemos una visita.- El primo de Matt y TK era como una fusión de estos , ahora de mayor, que dejó a las chicas hipnotizadas.

-Oye qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó TK

-Pues estaba haciendo surf

-Y la tabla?

-Oh , espera un momento- después decir esto cayó la tabla se clavó en el suelo a escasos milímetros de la cara de Izzy pegándole un susto de muerte. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que había pasado.

-Chicos aquí no... mira donde estabas, haciendo surf.

-Bueno vamos a entrar a comer- dijo el primo de Matt

Los chicos entraron a comer y el primo de Matt les dijo que luego les esperaba una sorpresa. Cuando acabaron de comer se fueron afuera y el primo de Matt les tenía algo que decir.

-Bueno chicos , os voy a dar la sorpresa ya y es que vamos a hacer surf al estilo "Ishida"

-Bien- gritaron todos al unísono menos Tai que dijo

-Si es al estilo "Ishida" creo que no me va a gustar

-Bien chicos os voy a repartir las tablas, cuidado que pesan y ponedlas en el suelo.- dijo mientras cogía las tablas- vale poneos en mi posición- dijo mientras se subía a la tabla- bien y poneos así vale. En el mar no vais a estar así a si que …. HERMANA TRAE LOS CUBOS DE AGUA!.

-Qué!- dijo Mimi- jo ….. ya no me está empezando a gustar el surf.

La prima de Matt trajo muchos cubos de agua y los empezó a echar en las tablas, haciendo que te resbales. Al principio caíamos casi todos solamente los "Ishida" mantuvieron el equilibrio todo el rato. Al cabo de un rato ya nos caíamos menos y manteníamos es el equilibrio.

-Bien creo que la mayoría está preparada a sí que pa la agua.

Todos se quitaron de encima de las tablas, las cogieron y corrieron al agua para solfear las olas. Como antes la mayoría se caía ni aunque estuvieran en la ola, solo los Ishida y Kari y Tai mantenían el equilibrio en la tabla frente a las olas. Todos se movían con ágiles movimientos y fueron cayendo uno tras otro primero Tai ,después Kari, luego Matt y quedaban en la tabla TK y el primo de este.

-Primo un pique- dijo el primo de Matt

-Claro

Se abrió una ola ya se cerraba por dentro y allí estaban el primo de Matt y TK. Joe e Izzy estaban viendo esto sentados en la arena Kari , Mimi , Tai , Sora y Matt , sentados en sus tablas. Cuando la ola se cerró solo estaba el primo de Matt y TK no estaba.

-Y TK?- preguntó Kari

-Pues no lo sé- dijo Matt mientras todos miraban en todos lados sin encontrarle.

-Aquí arriba!- dijo TK que estaba a varios metros del suelo. Se echó en la tabla en vertical, y caía en picado al agua. Caía a gran velocidad y entró como un misil en el agua. Luego pasaron unos segundos y sacó su cabeza del agua.

-Eso a sido impresionante TK

-Gracias

_EN LA PLAYA_

-Joe diez pavos

-Toma

-Es un placer hacer apuestas contigo.

_EN EL AGUA_

-Volvamos a la playa que ya está oscureciendo- dijo Tai

Todos nadaron encima de la tabla y fueron a la costa. Allí entraron en la casa de los primos de Matt y TK a bañarse y a cenar. Kari y TK estaban ya duchados esperando a que les llamaran a cenar, mientras veían una bella puesta de sol. Kari tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de TK.

-Kari eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Tu también eres lo mejor que ha pasado en la mía- después de haber dicho esta frase se besaron.

-Tortolitos a comer- dijo Matt por la espalda.

-Por qué siempre que nos besamos alguien nos ve o nos interrumpe- dijo TK, lo que Kari se rió.

Al terminar de cenar en la playa una barbacoa , se quedaron hablando allí sentados. Después de esto se fueron dentro de la casa de los primos de Matt y TK y fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente , como siempre se levantan , se ducha y se ponen la ropa pero les pidieron que fueran con el bañador todo el rato porque lo iban a necesitar para luego. Después de desayunar fueron a la tienda de submarinismo donde les esperaba todo el equipo y antes de irse hicieron un test de salud , por si podían hacer submarinismo o no, y el lenguaje que se utilizaba en submarinismo. Todos podían hacer submarinismo y se metieron en varios coches y fueron al puerto. Al llegar allí se pusieron los trajes de neopreno pero no las aletas, las bombas de aire, nada solo el traje. Subieron al barco y fueron a lo que sería el "acuario" 19. Allí les dijeron como ponerse las aletas las bombas de aire con el regulador, el tiempo de oxígeno y la forma de tirarse al agua. Todos se tiraron al agua y les pidieron que mirasen abajo para acostumbrarse al regulador. Al cabo de un rato fueron descendiendo poco a poco por un cabo que era el ancla. Al final les pidieron que se pusieran de rodillas en el fondo. Allí repasaron el lenguaje y se dividieron en grupos. Como no se pusieron TK y Kari juntos, Tai y Mimi, Matt y Sora e Izzy y Joe. Cada uno fueron por su lado. A Sora le empezó a doler la cabeza y de un pez rojo salió su emblema y colgante. Al acabar fueron a la superficie y fueron a casa del primo de Matt y TK a comer. Izzy recibió un mensaje de Genai.

-Genai me ha mandado un mensaje- dijo Izzy que casi siempre estaba con el portátil ( ya somos dos)

-Qué dice?- preguntó Tai

-Dice que el emblema de TK está en el "Imperator"

-El Imperator?- dijo el primo de Matt- ese barco es uno de los que está más profundos y de los que son más peligrosos. Si queremos ir allí necesitaremos un equipo de elite. Además la zona está llena de tiburones. Como muy tarde tendremos que volver sobre las cinco porque a partir de esa hora los tiburones se vuelven más que agresivos. Será mejor que se queden las chicas , los demás conmigo.

-Que?- dijo Joe- yo no he venido a nadar con tiburones

-Se siente tío , yo tampoco quiero , pero la cosa es así.- dijo Izzy

Los chicos se se fueron de allí para reunirse con los de la tienda a ir a esta peligrosa misión. Cogieron un equipo que los chicos nunca vieron y lo metieron en el coche.

-Chicos tenemos que coger el "Interceptor"- dijo el primo de Matt

-El Interceptor?, adónde vamos?

-Al Imperator.

-Vale, de acuerdo... Aquí base llamando a Interceptor , repito aquí base llamando a Interceptor, responda Interceptor- dijo alguien de allí por un walkie talkie.

-Aquí Interceptor responda

-Cargue las cosas vamos al Imperator.

Los chicos se metieron en el coche y fueron a un muelle distinto al anterior. Este era más grande , mucho más grande con un gran barco.

-Chicos este es el Interceptor, ahora subid a él- dijo el primo de Matt.

El Interceptor era gigantesco tenía forma de portaaviones pero no llevaba aviones sino submarinos, tanto de investigación como de guerra. Mientras el Interceptor iba a su destino el primo de Matt les explicó todo.

-Bien chicos para esta misión ,necesitaremos el traje de neopreno, unas pequeñas hélices, para ir más rápido, unas varas de metal , en caso de ataque te tiburón , la ponéis en vertical y no os pasará nada, un casco especial, está conectado a las bombas de aire y también podréis hablar. Iremos con gente de aquí , bajaremos 2.000 metros, allí va a estar un poco oscuro así que utilizaremos las linternas incorporadas a los cascos. Primero bajaremos por el submarino, nos escoltarán unos submarinos de guerra ligeros, en caso de ataque masivo. Tened mucha precaución , hay tiburones blancos. Bien coged las cosas y subid al submarino. (esto parece una misión militar)

Después de esta "charla" entraron en submarino disponiéndose a ir al Imperator.

-Chicos si queréis ir al servicio aprovechad ahora, o si no esperad a que estemos en el agua. Sentaos y poneos los cinturones la caída va a ser un poco brusca.

-Como que caidAAAAAAA!- gritó Izzy al final.

Soltaron el submarino a 5 metros sobre el agua, haciendo que dé un golpe en seco en el agua, mientras salían los submarinos de guerra ligeros de abajo del barco.

-Y no podríamos haber echo eso desde el principio- dijo Izzy un poco histérico por los nervios.

-Calmate hombre que no pasa nada- dijo el primo de Matt

-COMO QUE NO PASA NADA, VAMOS A NADAR CON TIBURONES Y ENCIMA TIBURONES BLANCOS QUE TIENEN UNA FAMA DE SER UNOS DEPREDADORES QUE TE DEJAN ENCOGIDOS LOS HUEVOS!- dijo Izzy aún más histérico, lo que hizo que Tai le diera una torta en la cara- gracias tío , me siento mejor

-De nada.

-Bien chicos nos acercamos poneos las cosas en la cápsula de salida, esperadme allí.

Los chicos obedecieron la orden y se fueron con el equipo que necesitaban. Al rato el submarino se paró y apareció el primo de Matt con algunas cosas.

-Bien le falta algo a alguien?

-No- dijeron al unísono

-Vale , tomad esto, es para comunicarnos.- dijo mientras les daba una especie de micrófonos- bien ahora poneos el casco y poned el cable por su agujerito... vale ahora voy a cerrar aquí,- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta que daba al interior del submarino.- vale tenéis todos puesto el casco, tenéis la vara y la hélice?

-Si- dijeron al unísono

-Bien perfecto, ahora abriré la puerta al exterior, encended las luces del casco y nos vamos a explorar- dijo activando las luces y abriendo la puerta al exterior. Se apagaron las luces de la habitación y solo quedaban las luces de los cascos.- Bien , salid uno a uno.

Los chicos salieron y se encontraron al Imperator al borde de un precipicio. El Imperator era un barco de la primera guerra mundial. Era casi verde, estaba muy oxidado y había muchos peces y pequeños tiburones por allí. Los chicos estaban alerta por si había un tiburón blanco.

-Bien exploremos- dijo Tai. Encendieron las hélices y se acercaron al barco. Se pusieron de pie y estuvieron "caminando" por el Imperator en busca del emblema de TK. TK encontró una puerta medio mordisqueada por una gran fauce.

-Oh dios mío

-Que pasa TK?- dijo Tai

-Tu has visto esto?

-El que? Ahi madre! pero que ha echo esto

-Un tiburón blanco- dijo el primo de Matt dándoles un susto a Tai y a TK.

-Vale y esto a donde va?

-Al interior del barco, no entréis , es muy peligroso.

-Creo que debo entrar- pensó TK ( igual que Tai)

-Nos hemos llevado un rato buscando y no hemos encontrado nada, solo verdina de esta , una puerta medio destruida , peces y pequeños tiburones que se van al acercarnos.- dijo Matt dándole una patada a un trozo de madera.

_EN EL INTERIOR DEL IMPERATOR_

-Donde estará es emblema- pensaba TK- llevo nadando un rato y ya llevamos aquí media hora y las bombas de aire están para dos , a si que tenemos tiempo. Esta puerta está atrancada- pensaba mientras tiraba- voy a ver si es empujando- pensaba mientras empuja- vale no está atrancada... qué es eso de la pared del final, parece que estoy en la caldera, esto es gigantesco... me voy a acercar.-

Una luz salió de la pared que fué a TK y le dió su emblema- por fin- entonces se oyeron unos golpes en esta pared, eran muchos y sonaban uno tras otro- Oh no la herida se me ha vuelto a abrir, y que hora es?- dijo mientras miraba su reloj- las 5 y un minuto, eso no me gusta- entonces cayó la pared y había 10 tiburones blancos y al parecer habían olido sangre- Por qué me tengo que meter en tantos problemas- dijo mientras se le abalanzaban los tiburones , y él encendió la hélice y empezó una carrera en la que se decidía si era devorado o viví- chicos eh encontrado el emblema pero no es lo único , me persigue 10 tiburones en el interior del barco y necesito apoyo- decía por su micrófono

_EN EL EXTERIOR DEL IMPERATOR_

-Pero qué locura lo ha llevado allí dentro?- dijo el primo de Matt

-Sus locuras- dijo Matt

_EN EL INTERIOR_

TK iba a gran velocidad en el interior del barco intentando dejar atrás a los tiburones pero no lo conseguía ya que estos también eran muy rápidos y le mordieron media aleta del pie a TK. Ya estaba en la salida, pero eso no detuvo a los tiburones.

_EN EL EXTERIOR_

-Chicos habéis visto a TK- dijo el primo de Matt

-No pero y oigo algo- dijo Izzy. Entonces de repente salió de la puerta TK y los tiburones- MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO!- dijo mientras miraba a los tiburones. Los tiburones se percataron de que había más "presas" y se dividieron y fueron a por los chicos.

-SUBMARINOS DISPARAD!- dijo el primo de Matt

-Y dices que estas varas nos protegen- dijo Joe

Los submarinos entraron en combate con los tiburones, los tiburones persiguiendo a los chicos, y los submarinos persiguiendo a los tiburones. Era una batalla campal llena de humo y gritos.

-QUE ALGUIEN ME APOYE TENGO A UNO EN LA ESPALDA- decía Tai. Un submarino disparó un misil cuando iba a devorar a Tai, haciendo que el tiburón se lo tragara y que explotara por dentro- QUE PASADA- entonces vió a otro que salía del humo- AHI MADREEE!- dijo Tai mientras volvía a encender la hélice.

-Matt un espiral- dijo TK

-Si- dijo Matt. Entonces los dos empezaron a girar en un circulo que se iba cerrando, haciendo que se chocasen los tiburones. Pero de una explosión hizo que a TK se le cayera la hélice y se quedara sentado en el barco. Un tiburón le atacó y este se defendió con la vara.

-DISPARA YA, QUE NO PUEDO AGUANTAR- gritó TK. Un submarino cercano disparó pero falló, aún así distrajo al tiburón, dejando a TK el tiempo necesario de coger su hélice que estaba cerca y empezar a nadar hacia al submarino.

-CHICOS TODOS AL SUBMARINOOOO!- gritó el primo de Matt

La mayoría estaba en el submarino, solo quedaban Izzy que ya estaba entrando y TK, que era perseguido por un tiburón. El tiburón insistía y no se iba a ir sin comer. Los submarinos fueron a por éste ya que era el único que quedaba y todos lanzaron sus misiles a la vez. Hicieron una gran explosión de la que no sabía si TK había sobrevivido o no . Entonces apareció su hélice seguida de él y restos de tiburón esparcidos por el agua. TK entró en el submarino y se disponían volver a casa.

-Que intenso- dijo TK

-Yo diría que peligroso- dijo Izzy mientras el primo de Matt cerraba la puerta de fuera y pulsaba un botón para vaciar la habitación de agua. Cuándo el agua bajó todos se quitaron el casco y el cristal de cada uno , estaba un poco rayado. Los trajes tenían muchos cortes, y alguno estaba sangrando un poco. Cuando llegaron al Interceptor se quitaron el traje y los bañadores también tenían cortes. Se vistieron y se fueron a casa. El primo de Matt les tuvo que dejar en la puerta de casa porque se tenía que ir a una cosa del trabajo. Los chicos vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, como de costumbre, y las chicas estaban jugando con los digimons. Al ver a los chicos con los bañadores llenos de cortes le preguntaron

-Qué os ha pasado?-dijo Kari

-Nos atacaron unos tiburones- dijo TK

-Qué- dijo muy sorprendida

-Tiburones blancos- completó Izzy- y eran 10, y encima teníamos unos submarinos de guerra por si había un "ataque masivo".

-Bueno lo importante es que estáis bien y ahora quitaos los bañadores y cambiaos- dijo Sora. Los chicos fueron a su cuarto y se cambiaron, luego volvieron abajo a jugar un poco con sus digimons.

-Has conseguido tu emblema?- le preguntó Kari a TK

-Pues claro

-Me alegro por ti- dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

Al caer la noche los chicos cenaron , jugaron un rato y se acostaron. Al día siguiente ya se encontraban mejor y se disponían volver a casa después de más de una semana de aventuras. Los chicos desayunaron y cogieron sus maletas para irse de el caribe. Al llegar al aeropuerto TK y Matt se despidieron de sus primos.

-Bueno ha sido unos días fantásticos- dijo el primo de Matt

-Si , bueno nos tenemos que ir- dijo TK

-Os echaremos de menos- dijo la prima de Matt.

-Nosotros también- dijo Matt

Los chicos dejaron sus maletas y se metieron en el avión para ir a Odaiba, su casa , a enfrentarse a la oscuridad y así poder vivir en paz.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO Y BUENO GRACIAS POR LEERLO , DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS Y LO VUELVO A DECIR, GRACIAS A ANAIZA18 Y A LORD PATA POR SU APOYO. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ADIOS.**


	8. Tristeza, muerte y desolación

**HOLA A TODOS , HOY SEGUIMOSCON EL FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, BUENO OS LO DEJO PARA QUE LEAIS.**

_CAPITULO 8:_

_TRISTEZA, MUERTE Y DESOLACIÓN_.

Los chicos ya estaban en el avión de vuelta a casa. Después de haber visitado la India , Egipto, el río Amazonas, y el Caribe, estaban muy cansados y tenían muchas ganas de volver a casa. Los chicos estaban completamente dormidos, ya que el último día fué muy "intenso". Ya avisaban de que iban a aterrizar. Las chicas despertaron a los chicos y estos sobresaltaron con la experiencia ganada en el Imperator. Los chicos bajaron del avión en un rato , recogieron las maletas y fueron a buscar a sus padres que les esperaban fuera del aeropuerto. Era un día nublado , pero sin lluvia.

-Hay chicos- dijo la madre de Tai y Kari, abrazándolos- os he echado de menos

-Nosotros también -dijo Tai

-Mamá -dijo TK

-Ahi mi TK, que te he echado de menos

-Y yo a ti

-Papa?- dijo Matt

-Si Matt

-Te he echado de menos

-Y yo

-Hermano- dijo Joe

-Hombre por fin has llegado, me sentía un poco solo

-Bueno ya me tienes de vuelta

-Mama- dijo Sora

-Hija

-Te he echado mucho de menos

-Y yo hija- dijo mientras se abrazaban

-Papa, mama- dijo Izzy- os he echado mucho de menos- dijo entre lágrimas y lloros, agarrando fuertemente a sus padres

-Oh vamos no te pongas así

-Tai- dijo Mimi

-Si, qué quieres?

-Puedo quedarme en tu casa, esque mis padres me han dejado quedarme aquí durante un tiempo, porque en América es verano

-Vale te puedes quedar.

-Kari- dijo TK

-Si TK

-Luego te recojo a las 8

-Vale te esperaré

-Oye Mimi salimos tú y yo también?- dijo Tai

-Claro, a la misma hora

-Sora- dijo Matt

-Si?

-No nos quedemos atrás

-Vale, a las 9

-Por qué a las 9?

-Tengo que estar en la tienda y cierro a las 8

-Perfecto

Los chicos se separaron y fueron a sus casas. TK le contó sus aventuras a su madre, Tai se quedó viendo la tele mientras Mimi y Kari hablaban, Joe recuperó el "tiempo perdido", Sora se quedó en la tienda, Matt se echó una siesta e Izzy estaba con el ordenador, y Genai le mandó un mensaje.

-Un mensaje de Genai, a ver que pone... dios mío no TK, lo voy a llamar- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al teléfono- Vamos contesta...

-Sí?- dijo la madre de TK

-Hola señora Takaichi, está TK por ahí?

-Si , qué pasa?

-Se puede poner?

-Claro, TK al teléfono , es Izzy

-Si ,qué pasa?

-TK tienes que venir a mi casa

-A tu casa?

-Si ,te quiero enseñar una cosa

-Vale, ahora iré

-Pobre TK- dijo cuando TK colgó el teléfono-

Pasó un rato desde que Izzy llamó a TK . TK ya había llegado , Izzy se lo llevó a su cuarto. Allí le enseñó un mensaje de Genai, era una conversación entre él y chinlonmon .

-Léela- dijo Izzy. TK empezó a leerla y ponía esto:

-Chinlonmon, yo creo que no se debe hacer

-Pero si no lo hacemos, si no lo matamos, Myotismon seguirá viviendo

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-El día en el que los niños elegidos destruyeron a Venommyotismon, separó la mitad de su alma y la adhirió a la forma de vida más cercana, si no se destruye esta parte, aunque Myotismon sea destruido, podrá volver a la vida gracias a esa parte de su alma que se adhirió a el cuerpo de uno de los niños elegidos, Myotismon, vive en él.

-Pero quién es ese chico?

-TK

-No ,no lo puedes hacer, él no

-No me digas que le has cogido cariño al chico

-Él no es el único

-Entiéndelo Genai, debe morir , o si no la oscuridad no será destruida para siempre.

-Entonces es por eso que TK, a veces se llena de energía oscura y de odio, también por lo sensible que es a la oscuridad, es todo por el alma de Myotismon

-Si, yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarle.

-Es como si lo hubieses criado como un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero

-Genai, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, tú le debes dar esto cuando Myotismon vuelva a vivir. Genai, Myotismon debe ser su verdugo, eso es esencial.

-Pero Myotismon sabe quién es?

-No

-Izzy?

-Lo siento tío- dijo mientras se abrazaban llorando por lo que sabían

-Oye Izzy

-Díme

-No le digas nada a nadie de este mensaje, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, si tengo que morir, tengo que morir.

-Vale, lo prometo

-Qué hora es?- dijo mientras se soltaron

-Las 6

-Vale me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Kari- dijo mientras intentaba sacar una sonrisa y se dirigía a la puerta

-Adiós, TK

-Adiós- dijo mientras abría y se marchaba de la casa de Izzy.

TK llegó a su casa, pensado en el mensaje de Genai. Se duchó y se vistió pensando en las palabras que se dijeron el uno a el otro, en que Myotismon vivía en su cuerpo. TK se olvidó de eso y se centró en lo más importante, su cita con Kari. TK se puso muy arreglado y estaba muy guapo. Iba con un conjunto que le pegaba mucho. Cuando ya estaba listo se fué a casa de Kari. Cuando llegó eran casi las 8 en punto. Cuando fué esa hora llamó al timbre. Tai abrió la puerta e iba muy elegante

-Hombre, pero si es mi cuñado- dijo Tai cogiendo del cuello a TK y raspándole con los nudillos

-Tai que me despeinas.

-Bueno pasa, las chicas se están preparando en el cuarto de Kari.

-Qué estabas haciendo?

-Veía un poco la televisión, están echado un programa muy entretenido.

Al cabo de un rato las chicas salieron y estaban guapísimas. Kari iba con su vestido rosa y sus zapatos para salir, también rosas ( como no). Mimi iba con un vestido morado que le gustaba mucho, con unos tacones de 10 centímetros.

-Wow- dieron al unísono

-Bueno nos vamos TK- dijo Kari

-Tai despierta- dijo Mimi

-Eh , si si- dijeron al unísono

Los chicos se fueron de la casa de Tai y se fueron en direcciones opuestas. TK se llevaba a Kari al centro comercial a ver una película, que a ella le gustaba mucho. Tai se fué con Mimi a ver un partido de fútbol, que también le gustaba, pero menos que ir de compras. TK y Kari llegaron al centro comercial y se dirigían al cine.

-Tu ve a por las palomitas, yo voy a por las entradas- dijo TK

-Hola, que película desea ver?

-Quisiera ver titanic en 3d

-Vale, viene solo o acompañado

-Acompañado

-Vale cuantos?

-Somos dos

-Vale donde se van a sentar

-Aquí- dijo señalando con el dedo

-Vale , fila 12, asientos 14 y 15, bien son 5 con 99

-Aquí tiene- dijo dándole 6 porque no tenía suelto

-Vale, las entradas y la vuelta, disfrútela

TK se fué donde estaba Kari. Kari había recogido las palomitas y los refrescos, y le estaba esperando. Cuando TK llegó Kari le preguntó

-Cuál vamos a ver?

-Es una sorpresa, tú sígueme- dijo mientras cogía su refresco y sus palomitas.

-No me lo puedo creer, vamos a ver titanic en 3d, TK eres el mejor- dijo dándole un beso a TK

-Venga entremos

-Si

_MIENTRAS TAI Y MIMI_

-Tai

-Si Mimi

-El partido está muy bien y eso pero nos podemos ir a comer, esque tengo hambre

-Claro, venga vámonos-Dijo Tai por lo que Mimi sonrió porque su plan salió a la perfección-, a ti a donde te apetece ir

-mmmmm... a ese restaurante, me han dicho que la comida allí es muy buena.

-Venga ,vamos

_MIENTRAS MATT Y SORA_

-Ahi- dijo Matt jadeando y sudando, porque casi que llega tarde- bueno vamos allá...- dijo mientras Matt llamaba al timbre.

-Si ya va- dijo Sora mientras abría- oh Matt pasa , aún me estoy maquillando

-Mierda- pensó. Sora estaba con un vestido rojo que brillaba con la luz. Matt se quedó sorprendido de lo guapa que estaba

-Si quieres puedes ver un poco la televisión, ya que voy a tardar un rato.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto

-Por qué tengo que ser tan puntual- se dijo a si mismo

-Qué has dicho?- dijo Sora desde su cuarto

-Oh nada, nada, era la televisión jejeje (una típica excusa)

_PASÓ UN RATO_

-Vale Matt, nos vamos?

-Venga- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión con el mando- a donde iremos?

-Vamos al centro comercial

-Vale

_CUANDO ACABÓ LA PELICULA_

-Era muy bonita y romántica no crees TK- dijo Kari

-Pues claro, yo he llorado un poco

-Yo también

-Nos vamos a comer?- dijo TK

-Pues claro- dijo mientras le cogía del brazo. Fueron a un restaurante francés, ya que a Kari le gustaba Francia- como sabías que me gustaba Francia?

-Fuentes personales

-Bueno nos vamos a comer

_MIENTRAS MATT Y SORA_

-Bueno a donde vamos, esto es muy grande- dijo Matt

-Mira Matt, es TK y está con Kari- dijo mientras señalaba el restaurante francés

-Creo que será mejor no molestarles, iremos a otro restaurante, que te parece aquel?

-Perfecto

_MIENTRAS TAI Y MIMI_

-La comida estaba muy rica pero me he gastado un pastón- pensó Tai

-Oye nos vamos a casa, estoy muy cansada

-Vale, volvamos.

_MIENTRAS TK Y KARI_

-La comida estaba muy rica, nos vamos TK

-Claro - dijo con su sonrisa, mientras pedía la cuenta

-TK mira, es tu hermano, y va con Sora- dijo Kari señalándolos

-Tome- dijo mientras le daba el dinero al camarero- donde esta mi hermano?

-Ahi en la escalera mecánica

-Será mejor no molestarles, bueno nos vamos a casa?

-Vale- dijo Kari mientras se levantaban de sus sillas y se iban del restaurante.

_MIENTRAS MATT Y SORA_

-Mira Matt, parece que se van, ahora podremos ir al restaurante

-Vale, pero tenemos que esperar a que se vayan, no les quiero molestarle

-Oh Matt, si nosotros no molestamos a nadie- dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo. Los chicos se dirigieron al restaurante, ocupando el sitio de TK y Kari

_MIENTRAS TK Y KARI_

-Bueno ya hemos llegado- dijo TK

-Si ya- dijo Kari mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Kari y esta le dijo a TK- bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa, que mañana volvemos a la "rutina diaria".

-Si ya- y entonces TK se acercó a Kari y la besó. TK vivió ese beso, lo mejor que pudo ya que este puede que fuera el último- Adiós Kari

-Adiós TK- dijo Kari mientras entraba en su casa-

_MIENTRAS MATT Y SORA_

-La comida de este restaurante es muy rica, cuando acabemos, te apetece ir a algún que otro sitio?- dijo Matt

-No con este me vale- dijo Sora mientras le besaba. Al cabo de un rato los chicos se fueron del restaurante dirección a casa de Sora.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo

-Si adiós mi amor- dijo mientras le besaba, otra vez y entraba en su casa

-Si adiós- dijo Matt mientras se iba de su casa.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

El día era nublado y oscuro, ya que daba lluvia, según el tiempo. TK se estaba vistiendo y recordó el mensaje de Genai. Cuando desayunó, cogió las cosas, el paraguas y se fué al colegio. En el camino se encontró a Kari, siempre feliz.

-Como estás Kari?

-Bien, me encuentro como una rosa- dijo con su sonrisa

-Nos vamos?

-Si , claro

Los chicos llegaron al colegio, los chicos estaban como siempre hablando y jugando sin parar. Cuando sonó el timbre, los chicos fueron a sus clases. Allí TK y Kari, empezaron su clase de matemáticas. TK sentía un mal presentimiento, y así fué. Se abrió una puerta del digimundo en la sala de informática de la que apareció Myotismon. Myotismon fué con sigilo hasta el aula de TK y Kari.

-Kari cuando yo te diga agáchate

-Por qué TK

-Tú hazme caso- dijo TK. Myotismon estaba en la clase de TK y Kari, y parecía que iba a entrar por la puerta , pero no.

-Ya- Dijo mientras se agachaban. Myotismon utilizó su ataque "corriente sangrienta" y destruyó la pared que daba al pasillo de las dos clases. Algunos niños que fueron golpeados salieron disparados al otro lado de la clase. Daivis que estaba al lado se levantó y se reunió con su "amo".

-Bien mi esclavo, ahora tú y yo vamos a buscar a Kari- dijo Myotismon, que lo que hizo que al terminar la frase, a Daivis se le pusieron los ojos rojos otra vez. TK y Kari estaban bien escondidos gracias a unos escombros, mientras Myotismon y Daivis buscaban a Kari- siervo, sabes donde se sentaba?

-Si mi amo, ahí- dijo mientras señalaban donde estaban escondidos TK y Kari

-Creo que fué un mal día para no traerme a patamon- pensó TK

-Chicos sé que estás bajo los escombros- dijo Myotismon

-Oh no que voy a hacer- pensó Kari. Entonces Myotismon quitó los escombros con "corriente sangrienta" haciendo dejar al descubierto a TK y Kari

-Muy bien aquí estas, a sí que tú mas vale que te quites si no quieres morir

-No me apartaré- dijo TK

-No TK no lo hagas

-"Pesadilla nocturna"- dijo Myotismon atacando a TK. El ataque le dió de lleno, haciendo que trozo de su ropa volaran y haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Myotismon sintió algo de dolor en el pecho

-Amo se encuentra bien?

-Si estoy bien

-Kari- dijo TK con un hilo de voz

-TK, no te voy a dejar así, no quiero que me dejes sola, por favor TK aguanta

-Kari le he fallado a tu hermano, les dije que te protegería y no lo he conseguido- dijo mientras le miraba la cara, llena de lágrimas, intentó sonreír y dijo- adiós- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No no te vayas- dijo Kari ,y TK murió en los brazos de Kari.-NOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Kari llorando, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de TK, mientras empezaba a caer una tormenta.

-Siervo, cógela, que nos vamos

-Si amo- dijo mientras se dirigía a Kari. Daivis intentó llevársela, pero ella se resistía, hasta que por fin, en un descuido, la pudo separar del cuerpo de TK y llevársela junto con Myotismon. Myotismon cogió a ambos y se los llevó volando a un sitio lejos pero en Odaiba. Al llegar la tarde Izzy reunió a los niños elegidos.

-TK- decía Matt sin parar, todo el rato, al igual que Tai, pero con Kari

-Bueno chicos os he reunido aquí para enseñaros algo que vimos yo y TK ayer

-el qué?- dijo Sora

-Una conversación entre Genai y chinlonmon- dijo dándoles el ordenador, y los chicos empezaron a leer la conversación. Al final Matt cogió a Izzy de la camisa, lo dejó inmovilizado en su escritorio con el puño alzado

-POR QUÉ NO LOS HAS DICHO- gritó Matt

-Matt cálmate- dijo Sora

-Si cálmate, que ahora iba a responder esa pregunta que estaba seguro que alguien me lo diría

-Vale, está bien- dijo mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Bien , si no os lo he dicho ni yo, ni TK, es porque él no quiso

-Izzy estás seguro?- dijo Tai

-Completamente, porque si os lo hubiera dicho, lo estaríais defendiendo seguramente, y Myotismon mataría a gran parte del grupo, con lo que sería imposible derrotarle.

-Es verdad, Izzy tienes razón- dijo Matt

-Vale, ahora que el enemigo ha actuado tenemos que estar alerta a su siguiente movimiento, ahora tendremos que investigar, a ver si encontramos algo.

-Si- dijeron al unísono. Los chicos se fueron de casa de Izzy y se fueron a investigar. Al caer la noche, nadie había encontrado nada y se quedaron en sus casas a descansar, pero por poco tiempo

_MIENTRAS EN UN EDIFICIO DE ODAIBA_

-Que pena que se tenga que perder una cosa tan bella- dijo Myotismon viendo a Kari- siervo, guárdala en el interior del edificio

-Si amo- dijo mientras se llevaba a Kari

-devimon puedes empezar

-A la orden- dijo mientras se abrían portales por toda la ciudad. De ellos salían digimons del ejercito de Myotismon, destruyendo todo a su paso- Tomad la ciudad y aseguraos de que no entre nadie en ella.

_MIENTRAS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS_

-Chicos nos tenemos que ir de aquí- dijo Izzy entrando en casa de Tai

-Vamos mamá, papá , Mimi, nos tenemos que ir, el edificio de viene abajo.

-Pero nos vamos sin luchar?- dijo agumon

-No podemos contra ellos, son muchos

-Sora vamos- dijo la madre de Sora

-Si

-Hermano, nos vamos- dijo el hermano de Joe

-Si ya voy

-Date prisa

-Yolie venga que estamos todos

-Sin ya voy

-Abuelo venga- dijo Cody

-Si ya voy que estoy recogiendo las cosas

-Pero por qué las vas a recoger si el edificio se viene abajo

La ciudad estaba en llamas y todo estaba lleno de digimons, destruyendo edificios y humanos. Los niños elegidos y sus familias se reunieron en la otra isla junto con Matt y Ken que les esperaban.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, EL FIC CONTINÚA , NO SE CEAN QUE LO VOY A DEJAR ASÍ. YA SE QUE ES DOLOROSA LA MUERTE DE TK PERO LA HISTORIA ES ASÍ. YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS . PARA QUE NO ME MATEN LES DIGO QUE, BUENO NO MEJOR MATENMEN QUE NO LES VOY A DECIR LA SORPRESA.**


	9. Una nueva esperanza

**HOLA A TODOS HOY VAMOS A SEGUIR CON EL FIC,DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO, QUE HE ESTADO DE VACACIONES. GRACIAS POR VER EL FIC, BUENO COMENZEMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

_CAPITULO 9_

_UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA_

Los chicos se habían retirado del ataque de Myotismon, y fueron a casa de Matt, donde les esperaría este y Ken. Pero el camino estaba repleto de enemigos pero les pudieron esquivar con facilidad. Al llegar a casa de Matt, todos se pusieron a pensar, cuál sería el siguiente movimiento que deberían hacer.

-Y si dejamos a los digimons en el norte de la ciudad mientras nosotros vamos por el sur y rescatamos a Kari- dijo Tai

-Tai eso es un suicidio- dijo Sora- han traído muchos digimons y han caído muy pocos y nosotros somos 9, aparte de que cuando lleguemos Myotismon nos esperará para matarnos

-Es cierto- dijo Tai arrepentido de su idea

-Y si...- dijo Matt pero fué interrumpido por Izzy

-Chicos mirad, es Genai y nos quiere decir algo.- despues de esto el ordenador tembló , e Izzy lo soltó al suelo. Del ordenador salió un holograma de Genai.

-Vuestras ideas no valen nada- dijo regañando- además, he echo una investigación y he encontrado algo

-El qué?- preguntó Tai

-He encontrado una nueva forma de digievolucionar, la digifusión.

-Como?- dijo Izzy un poco perdido

-Mirad os lo explico. Como habéis hecho en algunas ocasiones habéis digievolucionado normalmente o con un huevo. Pues en esta digievolucion niño y digimon se fusionan creando un ser más poderoso que las otras digievoluciones. Para hacer esto vuestro digimon debe estar a su máximo nivel y después cada uno debe pensar como el otro.

-Como?-dijeron casi todos menos Izzy Joe y Yolie que lo entendieron.

-Pero si es muy fácil- dijo Joe

-Claro para ti- dijo Cody

-Bueno basta, tenéis que aprender rápidamente, aparte traigo otra noticia

-Responde- dijo Ken

-Vale , no me atosiguen , bueno os tenéis que dar prisa, porque Myotismon ejecutará a Kari mañana a media noche. Si no detenéis esto ocurrirá algo terrible

-QUEEEEEE!- gritó Tai

-Lo que has oído

-Vale, mañana iremos a por Kari, hoy tenemos que encontrar la forma de digifusionar- dijo Izzy

-Perfecto ,vamos- dijo Yolie.

Los chicos fueron a un descampado que había en la isla, que nadie pasaba por allí y lo tomaron como "campo de prácticas" para averiguar como digifusionar. Los chicos los intentaron miles de veces hasta que Tai encontró la forma.

-Wargreymon vamos!- gritó Tai. Una gran luz los envolvió y aparecieron un caballo blanco y un jinete que iba vestido como los personajes de Tron pero algo cambiado. Había una cara que era la de Tai. Tenía los bazos y el escudo de wargreymon. El caballo al parecer era rápido y tenía un símbolo en la cabeza, era el del valor.

-Bueno qué tal?- dijo Tai- me siento muy fuerte, más que antes.

-Impresionante- dijo Sora

-A si se hace ,cariño mío- dijo Mimi, lo que hizo que Tai se sonrojara.

-Puedes bajar?- dijo Matt

-Si- dijo Tai pero al bajar desapareció su forma y volvió a tal y como era antes, igual que agumon- vaya, al parecer tenemos que estar montados para mantener la forma.

-Y como has echo para fusionarte?- preguntó Izzy

-Pues recordé mi emblema muy fuertemente , hasta que me envolvió el cuerpo y me fusioné.

-Vale, vamos a intentarlo- dijo Izzy con mucho ánimos. Los chicos lo intentaron y les salió, pero a Yolie y Cody les costó más porque tenían dos emblemas. Izzy tenía un cuerno y seis brazos con pinzas, de megakabuterimon. Sora tenía las garras y alas de garudamon . Joe tenía el martillo y el caparazón de zudomon. Mimi tenía las muñecas llena de pétalos y unas alas a la espalda, como lilimon. Matt tenía el cuerpo lleno de compartimentos llenos de misiles y unas alas despegables a la espalda. Yolie tenía las alas y los cuernos de aquilamon. Cody tenía el caparazón y la cola de ankilamon. Ken tenía las alas y los brazos de stingmon.

-Pues al parecer habéis aprendido rápidamente- dijo Tai

-Vale ahora que sabemos como fusionarnos ,vamos a descansar para mañana- dijo Izzy. Los chicos se fueron a casa de Matt a cenar y a dormir.

_MIENTRAS MYOTISMON_.

-Siervo, tráeme a Kari ante mí- dijo Myotismon a Daivis.

-Si amo- dijo Daivis mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Después de un rato volvió Daivis agarrando fuertemente a Kari, de su brazo.

-Si me vas a matar adelante- dijo Kari.

-No te voy a matar …...aún- dijo Myotismon sacando un colmillo.

-Entonces por qué me has traído?

-No lo entiendes. Mira piensa que si yo te mato qué pasaría?

-Pues que los demás no podrían contra ti

-Exacto, pero uno puede , y lo borré del mapa antes de que descubriera su poder.

-TK

-Exacto ese. Bueno el caso es que si te mato mañana a media noche, liberaría a todos vuestros enemigos que habían caído, y la luz se desvanecería

-Como que se desvanecería?

-Veras, los que protegen la luz son dos niños elegidos tú y ese chico. Ese chico es el que protege la luz, pero como no está la luz está al descubierto. Tú eres la luz y si te mato se desvanecería para siempre.

-Entonces- dijo Kari pero fué interrumpida por Myotismon

-Si, si te mato a esa hora, todos los digimons oscuros renacerían y volverían a ser libre, y los tres mundos, serían nuestros. Siervo llévatela

-Si amo

-Ya verás como mi hermano y los demás acabarán contigo

-No podrán y el que podía murió.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Los chicos se preparaban para lo que podía ser su última misión. Al acercarse vieron que cualquier avión que se acercaba a la ciudad, era destruido. Los chicos decidieron ir por las alcantarillas, para no ser vistos. Allí olía peste y cada vez que dabas un paso salía una rata corriendo.

-No hay otra forma de ir a la ciudad?, me estoy muriendo con la peste- dijo Mimi

-No hay otra, esta es la única forma.- dijo Izzy- A ver tenemos que estar a treinta metros de donde podemos salir, nos dejaría en un edificio donde nos podemos fusionar sin que nos pillen.

Los chicos soportaron treinta metros de peste, hasta que salieron de aquel asqueroso lugar. Al entrar al edificio se encontraban en una sala muy grande y oscura. Tai le pidió a agumon que lanzara una bola de fuego para iluminar un poco. El lugar estaba medio destruido, y por la luz de la mañana, no se darían cuenta de la fusión. Los chicos se fusionaron y Tai antes de fusionarse, asomó la cabeza por si había enemigos, pero estaba despejado. Cuando se fusionaron todos , trazaron un plan.

-Vale chicos, vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos. Nuestro objetivo es este edificio, es el que está justamente en el centro de nuestra ciudad. Un grupo, el de cinco irá por el norte, el otro irá por el sur. Nos encontraremos abajo de la torre y no luchéis a no ser que os descubran o os ataquen.- dijo Izzy con su ordenador enseñándoles por donde tenían que ir. El grupo de cinco era Tai, Sora, Ken Cody y Joe. El segundo eran Mimi, Matt, Yolie e Izzy, y se llevaron a gatomon. Al salir, el primer grupo fué a la izquierda y el segundo a la derecha. Se movían muy rápido por las calles, y casi siempre para que no encontraran a los caballos se ponían en un sitio muy oscuro.

_MIENTRAS MYOTISMON_

-Amo- dijo devimon

-Qué quieres

-Hemos detectado presencias extrañas en el norte y en el sur

-Seguramente serán los niños elegidos, poned una mitad del ejército al norte y otra al sur para encontrarles, si les encuentran que los maten

-Si amo.

_MIENTRAS LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS_

Los chicos avanzaban al edificio en el que estaba Myotismon, pero se dieron cuenta de que había más enemigos. Tenían que avanzar más sigilosos porque si no les pillarían. En el primer grupo a Tai se le ocurrió la idea de distraerles. Tai lanzó la "fuerza de gea" a su espalda para despistarles, pero le salió mal y los encontraron. En el segundo Matt disparó un misil en dirección contraria pero le pasó igual que a Tai. Sin más remedio los chicos tuvieron que pelear.

_GRUPO 1_

Tai y los demás se tenían que enfrentarse a unos 100 digimons y ya empezaba a ser mediodía. Algunos digimons caían como polillas con un ataque, en cambio los fuertes duraban más y les costaba más derrotarles. Al acabar se les presentó un digimon que ellos conocían bien.

-Pero si son arukenimon y mummymon- dijeron Cody y Ken al unísono

-Vaya vaya, si nos volvemos a ver. Si creéis que vais a pasar de aquí os equivocáis- dijo arukenimon- además venimos con un arsenal nuevo, "VENEO DE ARAÑA"- dijo mientras soltaba de sus manos un polvo que hizo que los chicos se quedaran paralizados

-No me puedo mover- dijo Tai

-"CAÑON LASER"- dijo mummymon disparando de su pistola. El ataque les dió pero seguían con fuerzas, y paralizados

-Cody , puedes mover tu cola?- dijo Ken

-Si- dijo mientras la movía un poco

-Vale, golpea el suelo y crea un pequeño temblor, lo suficiente para dejarlos en fuera de juego

-Vale- dijo mientras alzaba la cola y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Esto hizo que arukenimon y mummymon se llevasen un buen golpe, dejándoles inconscientes. Al cabo de un rato ellos despertaron y se encontraban suspendidos de una cuerda, en la terraza de un edificio de 30 pisos. Los dejaron allí suspendidos en el aire mientras iban al edificio donde estaba Myotismon

_GRUPO 2_

Los chicos se enfrentaron a otros 100 digimons. A ellos les costó un poco derrotarlos a todos, pero se encontraron con alguien que no se imaginaban.

-Pero si es metaletemon- dijo Mimi

-Si nena soy yo-dijo metaletemon- y si os creéis que vais a pasar, lo tenéis claro. "BANANA MORTAL"- dijo mientras obtenía un plátano gigante de metal. Este ataque les dió a los chicos.

-"CARGA DE CUERNO"- dijo Izzy soltando un gran rayo del cuerno que tenía en la frente. Este ataque hizo que hubiera una nube de polvo

-Lo hemos derrotado?- preguntó Mimi ( un clásico)

-Pues claro que no- dijo metaletemon saliendo de la polvareda con su plátano- tengo unos trucos nuevos "CARGA DE BANANA"- dijo mientras lanzaba su plátano con una luz roja intensa. El ataque les dió de lleno. Matt vió que venían más enemigos y decidió atacar.

-"MISILES CONGELANTES"- dijo mientras abría sus compartimentos disparando innumerables misiles. Hizo una gran explosión , e hizo que todos ,menos metaletemon murieran. Este estaba gravemente dañado por el ataque de Matt.

-"CAÑON DE FLORES"- dijo Mimi juntando sus manos y disparando su cañón. Este ataque hizo que metaletemon muriera.

-Vale, ya podemos avanzar- dijo Izzy. Al llegar se encontraron con el otro grupo y decidieron subir el edificio juntos. Ya estaba atardeciendo y los chicos subían el edificio con rapidez, ya que no se encontraban a nadie en el camino. Llegaron a lo alto del edificio y ya estaba oscureciendo. Allí se encontraba una especie de altar donde se encontraba Kari que pedía auxilio. Myotismon, devimon y Daivis se encontraban atrás de Kari.

-Soltad a mi hermana!- dijo Tai

-Si tanto la deseas, ven a por ella.- dijo Myotismon, lo que hizo que Tai corriera hacia donde estaba.

-No Tai, PARA!- gritó Mimi, pero era tarde, ya que Tai fué alcanzado por corriente sangrienta. Esto hizo que Tai se desfusinase y volviera a la normalidad

-Quién es el siguiente?- dijo Myotismon. Los chicos se lanzaron a la carga, pero era muy fuerte. Ya había pasado unas horas, y solo quedaba Matt en pie, los demás estaban tirados en el suelo, agotados ,de la paliza que recibieron de los tres. Ya casi era media noche y Myotismon decidió acabar ya para seguir con Kari.- "PESADILLA NOCTURNA"- el ataque le dió de llenó y acabó con los otros, tirados en el suelo, frustrados por la impotencia, y agotados por la paliza. Myotismon como no tenía mucho tiempo cogió con su mano, el cuello de Kari y se la llevó al borde del edificio.

-Qué me vas a hacer?- dijo Kari

-Una muerte muy dolorosa- dijo Myotismon

-DÉJALA!- dijo Tai

-Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer. Devimon, Daivis , encargaos de los niños elegidos, así tendré una ocupación menos.

-A sus órdenes amo- dijo devimon

-Si amo- dijo Daivis

-Ya tengo la victoria en mis manos, pero tú eres lo que se interpone. Antes de morir dime una cosa. Temes a la muerte?- preguntó Myotismon.

-Y TÚ-dijo una voz que a todos les parecía familiar. Del otro lado del edificio salió una luz muy intensa. Eran magnaangemon y TK estaba subido a él.

-TK- dijo Kari, muy alegre por ver a su novio

-No , NO es posible, tu habías muerto, yo te maté.

-Nunca me mataste, lo que mataste fué tu media alma. Solo me dejaste inconsciente durante unas horas, luego me recuperé.

-jejeje- rió Myotismon maliciosamente, mientras cogía a los demás con "corriente sangrienta"- bien si te gustan estos juegos,- dijo mientras ponía a los chicos en el borde del edificio- qué elegirás, a tu novia, o a tus amigos y sus digimons. Solo podrás salvar a uno de estos, el otro morirá. Tu decides héroe- dijo mientras soltaba los dos al mismo tiempo. TK se fusionó con magnaangemon y apareció como un jinete en un caballo alado, con un escudo en la mano izquierda que se activa al pasar su mano y excalibur en la derecha. TK corrió a por ellos y saltó del edificio. TK cogió a Kari y utilizó un poder.

-"GRAVEDAD CERO"- todos se quedaron flotando y bajaron lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, allí TK les curó y volvieron arriba. Myotismon ,devimon y Daivis les esperaban allí arriba.

-Vaya, al parecer ,conseguiste salvar a los dos. Ahora moriréis todos a mis manos- dijo Myotismon- No sois los únicos con trucos nuevos, porque yo me sé más. "ENERGÍA OSCURA"- esto hizo que Myotismon se transformara en Venommyotismon, devimon se hizo gigante, y Daivis se fusionó con v-eemon y apareció con unos grandes puños azules y una x en el estómago. Su caballo era negro debido a que se fusionó con energía oscura. Estaba apunto de empezar la batalla final.

**BUENO CHICOS, HASTA AQUÍ AL CAPÍTULO YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ADIOS**


	10. El fin?

**HOLA A TODOS Y DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO EN EL QUE YO HE ESTADO JUGANDO, TAMBIÉN HE ESTADO PENSADO, POR QUÉ DEJAR AQUI EL FIC ?, LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO A MUCHOS Y LES DIGO QUE VOY ASEGUIR CON EL FIC. BUENO SIN MÁS QUE LES TENGA QUE CONTAR, LES DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

_CAPITULO 10:_

_EL FIN?_

Los chicos se encontraban en un edificio en el centro de Odaiba, allí estaban todos los niños elegidos, Venommyotismon , devimon y Daivis. Los chicos se tenían que enfrentar a estos, pero no le querían hacer daño a Daivis, ya que era uno más del grupo. Los chicos decidieron ir a por Venommyotismon y devimon.

-Kari, te tienes que fusionar ya que tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos vencerles- le dijo TK

-Ya pero no sé

-Solo tienes que pensar fuertemente en tu emblema

-Y tú como es que sabes eso- le preguntó Matt

-Fuentes personales

-Si claro- le dijo Matt mientras iba adonde estaban los demás. Venommyotismon les había dejado un minuto para "decir sus últimas palabras". Los chicos empezaron a organizarse para saber como derrotar a Venommyotismon y devimon, sin hacer daño a Daivis. Del ordenador de Izzy que siempre lo llevaba con él, salió un holograma de Genai.

-Chicos, creéis que si estáis en esta forma le podréis vencer, pues estáis muy equivocados. Tenéis que encontrar la forma de hallar vuestros nuevos poderes. Uno de vosotros ya tiene uno.

-Quién?- dijo Tai

-Ya lo veréis en el combate.

-Y cómo podemos obtenerlos?-Preguntó Izzy

-OS LO HE DICHOOOO, los tenéis que descubrir vosotros mismos

_AL CABO DE UN MINUTO_

Venommyotismon tenía muy presente la hora y cuando llegó el minuto justo, alzó su brazo sin que los niños elegidos se dieran cuenta y les golpeó y mandó a algunos muy lejos. Se separaron en dos grupos unos que podían volar y otros que iban por tierra.

-Kari tienes que fusionarte ahora- dijo Tai

-No os lo permitiré- dijo Venommyotismon alzando su brazo. Su brazo estuvo apunto de alcanzar a Kari, pero un escudo color morado, de tamaño muy grande, que parecía estar adaptado al puño de Venommyotismon le detuvo el ataque.

-Esto si que no te lo permito- dijo TK que fué quien lo paró- Vamos Kari fusiónate

-Vamos Kari hagamos esto juntas- dijo gatomon

-Si- dijo Kari, segura de que podía conseguirlo. Entonces una luz muy brillante encubrió a Kari.

-NOOOOOOO- gritó Venommyotismon. Kari al igual que TK , tenía un pegaso. En su brazo derecho tenía un guante como los suyos que son rosa pero en blanco. En la muñeca tenía dos alitas que al acercar su mano izquierda se convertía en un arco. También tenía unas alas a la espalda- ahora me habéis hecho enfadar, "FUERZA OSCURA"- dijo mientras en su mano, aparecía una gran bola oscura. Esta la lanzó a Kari. Tai la intentó rechazar con "FUERZA DE GEA" pero no pudo, ya que era mucho más grande. TK la detuvo con su escudo, y le dió tiempo a decirle unas cosas a Kari.

-Kari, no lo puedo aguantar más, cuando suelte, tienes que estar lista, para lanzar una de tus flechas.

-Si- dijo mientras armaba su arco. Al apuntar se le movía un poco el brazo, pero consiguió dejarlo quieto

-Lista?

-Si- dijo Kari, pero se le torció un poco el brazo, pero pudo volver a colocarlo. TK creía que el ataque le había alcanzado, pero salió una gran luz, haciendo que la bola se destruyera.

-Vale, perfecto.- dijo Venommyotismon- A ver que puedes hacer con dos.- al decir esto, TK le cortó los dedos con los que hacía las bola, que era el dedo pulgar.- Maldito como te has atrevido

-Todo vale en la guerra

-Pues si todo vale a ver que te parece esto, siervo ataca a este niñato- dijo Venommyotismon. El caballo de Daivis, dió un gran salto hacia TK, pero estaba lejos.

-"PUÑOS AÉREOS"- dijo mientras se soltaban de él sus puño. TK se protegió con su escudo, pero Venommyotismon le atacó por detrás con su puño, haciendo que TK cayera en picado hacia el suelo. TK estuvo a punto de caer , pero logró recuperarse a tiempo y logró volar antes de chocarse en con el suelo.

-Siervo, ve a por él y no pares hasta que muera

-Si amo.- Daivis fué a por TK que había decidido quedarse en el suelo a descansar un poco. Antes de que Daivis lanzara otra vez sus puños, un misil de Matt lo congeló antes de lanzar su ataque.

-Uno menos- dijo Matt

-Pero no lo habrás matado?

-Claro que no, he ajustado el misil para que sea lo suficiente para dejarlo congelado durante el combate.- después de esto devimon le atacó por la espalda.

-Deja a mi amigo- gritó Tai. Del puño de este salió unos bloques de metal que avanzaban hacia donde apuntaba su puño- es uno de mis poderes, lo llamaré "bloques mortales"- después de esto el ataque le dió a devimon haciendo que se cayera y aplastara unos edificios. Los chicos que fueron alcanzados por el ataque de Venommyotismon al principio, llegaron después de un rato. Se dividieron en dos grupos para atacar a ambos digimons. TK, Kari, Tai, Matt y Ken fueron a por Venommyotismon. Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Yolie y Cody, fueron a por devimon.

_BATALLA CONTRA DEVIMON_

-Já creéis que me vais a ganar- dijo devimon- pues eso no va a pasar, por yo os mataré antes. " PESADILLA DIABÓLICA"- de este ataque salió una especie de cápsula que envolvió a todos, menos a devimon. Los chicos entraron en una sala muy grande y oscura, como donde se enfrentaron a apocarimon. De allí salieron los amos oscuros ,arukenimon y mummymon.

-Pero cómo es que han resucitado!- dijo Izzy

-Ahora nos vengaremos de vosotros- dijo piedmon. Los chicos se dividieron en un uno contra uno. Izzy contra piedmon, Joe contra machindramon, Mimi contra metalseadramon, Sora contra puppetmon, Yolie contra arukenimon, y Cody contra mummymon.

-Bien elegido del conocimiento, veamos qué puedes hacer- dijo piedmon

-Ahora lo verás- dijo mientras se decía a si mismo: estoy muerto. Piedmon se lanzó al ataque e Izzy escuchó en su interior, lo que era como la voz de TK

-Izzy, no pierdas la esperanza. Yo sé que incluso el más débil del grupo, es capaz de derrotar al digimon más fuerte que existe.- dicho esto, Izzy se le pusieron unos ojos desafiantes, mirando fijamente a piedmon, lo que hizo que este se detuviera un segundo, pero siguió.

-Preparate para morir- dijo piedmon mientras sacaba sus dos espada.

-JAMÁS!- dijo Izzy. Paró sus espadas con sus manos, y de estas salieron descargas eléctricas, que electrocutaron a piedmon. El cuerpo de Izzy estaba rodeado de chispas, como en dragon-ball.

-No, está descubriendo sus poderes.- dijo piedmon muy asombrado. Izzy apuntó con su cuerno y sus brazos a piedmon. De estos salió una gran carga eléctrica.

-"CARGA DE CUERNO PODEROSA"- dijo mientras de su cuerno salía un rayo que fue a sus brazos, y así en sus brazos reunió una gran energía que la mandó a piedmon.

-NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó piedmon mientras desaparecía de allí. Al instante, Izzy fué teletransportado a un sitio oscuro, en el que estaba allí solo. Mientras Joe...

-A ver qué sabes hacer, chico- dijo machindramon.

-Creo que sé más de lo que tú crees, machindramon- dijo Joe mientras estaba muy asustado por dentro.

-Joe no debes dejar que venza tu miedo porque te sumergirás en la oscuridad- dijo una voz como la de Kari

-Es verdad, tiene razón. No debo dejar que me lleve mi miedo, si debo morir, moriré como un hombre. LUCHARÉ HASTA EL FINAAAAL!- dijo Joe mientras le rodeaba una gran y brillante luz. Machindramon no se quería arriesgar, y lanzó uno de sus misiles, pero este no le hizo nada. Cuando se fué la luz quedó Joe, como era antes. Entonces levantó su martillo al cielo y de él salió una gran luz, que cegó en unos segundos a machindramon. Joe no lo desaprovechó estos segundos y se lanzó al contraataque. Le dió con el martillo unos cuantos golpes, y de machindramon, con cada golpe se le caían muchas piezas. Como remate utilizó un ataque que el no conocía. El martillo se transformó en un pequeño cañón que se podía llevar en el brazo.-Di tus últimas palabras- dijo Joe de una manera un poco rara en él. Este disparó su cañón y destruyó a machindramon, con un potente chorro de agua. Como Izzy, fué teletransportado a la sala oscura en la que estaba Izzy, y se lo encontró allí. Mientras Mimi...

-Preparate para decir y firmar tu testamento, antes de morir- dijo metalseadramon. Este se sumergió en la oscuridad que había en el suelo. Mimi estaba desconcertada de donde podría estar ese bicho. Este salió de abajo suya, golpeándola , y hace que casi se caiga de la montura.

-No puedo hacer nada contra él- se dijo Mimi a si misma.

-Mimi yo sé que puedes hacerlo, te lo digo como amigo y como novio tuyo- dijo una voz como Tai

-Tai?,estas aquí?- dijo Mimi un poco confusa

-No y a la vez si

-Entonces, me apoyarás en esta batalla?

-Hasta el final- dijo la voz que era como la de Tai. Mimi asintió ella y su montura se pusieron de pie.

-Vaya a sí que todavía tienes fuerzas, vamos a reducirlas a cero- dijo metalseadramon.

-Ni hablar del temita- dijo Mimi. Juntó sus manos y apareció una espada echa de rosas con espinas en cada mano-guau ,y esto como se usa?

-Pues yo creo que vas a morir antes de aprender- dijo metalseadramon mientras cargaba con la espada que tenía en su frente. Mimi logró esquivar el ataque y luego, mientras pasaba el cuerpo de metalseadramon lo cortó en dos- maldita, como te has atrevido a hacerme esto!

-Atreviéndome- dijo Mimi mientras destransformaba sus espadas, y las convertía en el cañón de flores de lilimon. Esta disparó y metalseadramon murió. Al instante volvió con Izzy y Joe. Mientras Sora...

-SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!- gritaba Sora

-Aquí atrás- dijo puppetmon susurrando al oído de Sora, lo que hace que casi le de un infarto. Puppetmon cogió su mazo-pistola y disparó a Sora por la espalda. La dejó un poco dañada pero todavía tenía fuerzas para luchar. Cuando se dió la vuelta, no había nadie. Puppetmon le volvió a atacar por la espalda. Cada medio minuto ya le volvía a atacar. Sora quedó tirada en el suelo, frustrada por la impotencia. Entonces una voz como la de Matt le empezó a hablar.

-Sora, no te rindas. Se que en tu interior hay una fuerza, con la que siempre has seguido adelante- entonces Sora se levantó y entonces volvió a hablar esa voz como la de Matt- si le quieres ganar, debes saber y anticiparte a su movimiento.

Sora se quedó en medio del lugar, esperando a que puppetmon saliera. Estaba con lo ojos cerrado, pero estaba muy alerta. De repente salió puppetmon a su espalda, pero Sora lo cogió con una garra de la pierna ( y anda que no es difícil) y le dijo:

-Y ahora qué?- dijo Sora a puppetmon que intentaba zafarse de la garra. Sora lo golpeó en el suelo un montón de veces sin que se le escapara. Puppetmon estaba tendido en el suelo, y Sora utilizó "espada alada", pero luego juntó sus alas, echando aire al ataque. Este aire se convirtió en un tornado que cubrió el ataque. El ataque le dió de lleno y destruyó a puppetmon. Luego fué teletransportada con los demás. Mientras Yolie...

-A ver que haces tú sola, gafitas?, o debería decir, gafotas- decía arukenimon. Esta se transformó a su forma de digimon y cargó contra Yolie. Yolie quedó en el suelo, y arukenimon aprovechó y la tejió un red ,muy rápidamente y la echo encima de Yolie, dejándola inmovilizada. Una voz como la de Ken ,la empezó a hablar:

-Yolie, si quieres salir de esta tienes que creer en ti misma, porque la que tiene el poder , eres tú

-Es verdad- dijo Yolie

-Con quien hablas?- dijo arukenimon mientras tocaba su flauta.

-Con alguien ,quien para mí, se llama NO-VI-O- dijo Yolie mientras rompía la red.

-NOOOOOO-gritó arukenimon

-Ahora vas a ver, que es bueno- dijo mientras reunía energías en sus cuernos y se extendía en un aura de fuego que cubría a Yolie y su montura. El ataque le dió de lleno a arukenimon y la destruyó. Como antes, Yolie se teletransporta, donde están los demás. Mientras Cody...

-Jajaja-reía mummymon- no tienes nada contra mí.- decía mientras pegaba a Cody con su "pistola" (si es que se le puede llamar así)- sucio, inepto, desgraciado, ignorante- le decía mummymon mientras le pegaba. Cody, se decía a si mismo que estaba acabado. Cody cayó al suelo, y mientras le pegaban, escuchó una voz como la de TK.

-Cody, no te rindas. Sabes que tienes la fuerza suficiente para vencerle con mucha facilidad. Se que la vas a demostrar y hacer.

-Es verdad, no puedo dejar esto así.- se decía a sí mismo. Desprendió una gran ráfaga de aire dejado a una gran distancia a mummymon. Le encubrió una luz y luego apareció con su traje de kendo y su espada, pero en vez de madera, de metal.- Preparate para morir, mummymon.

-Eh?, de donde has sacado esa espada?

-De mi corazón- dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra mummymon. Este murió y Cody regresó con los demás. En ese vacío en el que se encontraban era un poco oscuro, pero se podía ver bien las cosas. Allí apareció devimon y al parecer estaba muy enfadado con los chicos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer los chicos han derrotado a sus ILUSIONES

-Qué?- dijo Izzy

-Si, todo lo habéis visto son ilusiones, que he creado, a partir de vuestros temores.

-Pero al menos , todos hemos descubrido nuestros poderes ,no es así chicos?- dijo Joe

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono

-COMO, bueno no me importa porque todos, van a tener el gran placer ,de morir en mis manos- dijo devimon alzando su puño. Los chicos lo esquivaron, pero luego vino el otro por la derecha, dándoles de improvisto a Mimi, Cody y a Yolie. Los chicos intentaron atacarle, pero fué en vano, ya que siempre le eludía o les daba un buen puñetazo o patada. Hicieron un plan mientras devimon estaba distraído. Cody y Mimi, atrajeron a devimon, despistándole de lo que hacían los demás. Los otros cargaron sus ataques. Joe lanzó un disparo de su cañón a Izzy. Antes de que le diera, Izzy cargó el disparo de Joe con su nuevo ataque, dirigiéndolo a Sora. Esta realizó su ataque nuevo y se lo lanzó a Yolie, que se fusionaron con la carga. Cuando le dió a devimon este desapareció, mientras los demás veían a su alrededor un montón de escombros y ruinas, pero en esa zona. A un lado estaba Venommyotismon que estaba cansado, y TK y Kari eran los únicos que estaba de pie, pero a duras penas y tambien muy cansados como Venommyotismon. Tai , Matt y Ken estaban tirados en el suelo, jadeando y llenos de polvo. Todos fueron a preguntarles qué había pasado. Tai, que estaba menos cansado, les contó la historia.

_FLAS BACK (Lo voy a contar en tercera persona)_

-Pero qué les ha pasado?- gritó Tai a Venommyotismon

-Verás devimon los ha metido en esa especie de cápsula para matarles fácilmente. Pero es una pena que no los veáis si llegan a salir, porque os mataré antes- dicho esto Venommyotismon nos vino a atacar. Les golpeó a Tai y TK, mientras que los demás iban a por él. Matt disparó todos sus misiles, congelando algunas partes de sus cuerpo, pero no le servía de mucho, ya que este rompía el hielo moviéndose. Kari probó lanzándole algunas de sus flechas, pero para él, eran astillitas de nada. Ken probó con el ataque de stingmon, pero nada. Los chicos se encontraban desesperados, hasta que llegaron Tai y TK.

-Por fin habéis vuelto- dijo Kari

-Si, nos quedamos en un edificio que parecía un laberinto- dijo TK-porque casi que nos perdemos. Además de que...

-De que?- dijeron los otros

-DE QUE NOS ATACAN!- gritó Tai, señalando el puño de Venommyotismon

-Dejaos de cháchara y poneos a combatir- dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo. Hizo un temblor que hizo que los chicos casi se cayesen. Venommyotismon lanzó un montón de bolas oscuras contra ellos, causando una gran explosión. Los chicos se protegieron con el escudo de TK. Tai lanzó sus "bloques mortales". Este ataque le dió a Venommyotismon, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-Chicos, necesito que me deis un poco de vuestra energía- dijo TK

-Pero no te pasará nada malo?- dijo Kari

-Claro que no- dijo TK muy seguro. Todos le dieron un poco de energía. Después de esto hubo un gran destello de luz que les dejó a todos un poco desconcertados. Su espada, excalibur, se había echo gigante, ya no la llevaba en el brazo y producía una brillante luz.-Preparate

-Ya lo estaba de antes- dijo Venommyotismon mientras iba a por TK, y este también fué a por Venommyotismon. TK esquivó sus ataques muy fácilmente, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y le lanzó su espada, se la clavó en su estómago, y se quedó muy dolorido por la espada. TK fué a recuperarla, pero Venommyotismon no le dejaba, hasta que Venommyotismon se la quitó y la lanzó a lo lejos-Y ahora qué?

-Esto me huele mal- dijo Tai mientras él y los demás veían la batalla

-Pues si es así ayudadle- dijo Kari

-Matt adonde vas?- preguntó Ken

-Ya sé su punto débil, todos a por su herida- dijo Matt mientras derrepente Venommyotismon le empezaba a dar una paliza a TK. Esto hizo que Matt desarrollara su poder oculto. Todos los compartimentos se unieron en uno, muy grande, del que Matt lanzó un gran misil congelante. A Venommyotismon no le dió tiempo a reaccionar y el ataque le dió completamente en el blanco de Matt. Se creó una gran capa de hielo que le cubrió parte del cuerpo y la herida completamente. La herida le escocía un montón a Venommyotismon. Tai decidió "calentarla" un poco con sus bloques. Esto hizo que se rompiera el hielo y aparte Venommyotismon sintió un gran dolor. Ken estaba un poco frustrado por no tener un poder nuevo hasta que es sus manos apareció una lanza de metal, con un poco de color verde, y la punta estaba ardiendo con fuego. Decidió lanzarla a la herida. La lanza dió justamente en el blanco. Esto le dolió bastante a Venommyotismon y Kari decidió lanzarle de sus flechas, pero no pudo porque Venommyotismon les mandó ataques a lo loco, destruyendo un montón de cosas y nos daba alguno que otro, que les dejó sin fuerzas. Después de esto solo quedaron en pie TK, Kari y Venommyotismon a duras penas.

_FIN DEL FLAS BACK_

-Entonces eso fué lo que pasó-dijo Sora

-Pues vamos a ayudarles- dijo Izzy

-Tened cuidado- dijo Tai mientras quedaba inconsciente, al igual que los otros, según Joe. Los chicos decidieron apoyar a Kari y a TK en la batalla. Ellos decidieron hacer su pequeña combinación para intentar darle el remate. Hicieron la combinación pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-Eso no le va hacer nada- dijo TK que se había recuperado lo suficiente- lo único que le puede hacer daño es esto- dijo mientras se iba a unos escombros en busca de una plataforma que apuntara directamente a Venommyotismon-Vale, ahora quiero que me deis energía-decía mientras su brazo derecho se transformaba en un cañón gigante

-Pero TK si reúnes tanta energía, podrías...- dijo Izzy

-Lo sé pero es lo único que queda, además no pasará nada- dijo TK mientras los demás le daban su energía

-TK prométeme que no me vas a hacer lo del colegio- dijo Kari

-Prometido

-Qué me vas a hacer con ese cañón?- dijo Venommyotismon que estaba muy distraído.

-Lo que tu crees- dijo TK mientras su cañón reunía energía y disparaba un potente láser directo a Venommyotismon. Le hizo un gran agujero en el pecho

-Idiota si haces eso morirás conmigo- mientras se desvanecían los dos

-Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso, si permanezco fusionado y muero, volvería a la vida, no sé de qué forma, pero volvería a vivir, al igual que los digimon, que nunca mueren

-NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Venommyotismon mientras los dos terminaban de desvanecerse. Cuando se desvanecieron por completo hubo un gran destello y allí aparecieron un huevo digital, como el de patamon y TK, pero TK estaba cambiado. TK HABÍA REJUVENECIDO HASTA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE FUIMOS AL MUNDO DIGITAL...

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, QUE ESTE FIC CONTINÚA, ADIÓS.**


	11. Nuevo viaje, nuevos problemas

**HOLA A TODOS, HOY VAMOS A SEGUIR CON EL FIC, Y LES TRAIGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, SE ME ACABA EL VERANO, PERO NO OS PREOCUPÉIS, QUE ESO NO ME IMPEDIRÁ SUBIR CAPITULOS. Y HABLANDO DE ESO, VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE.**

_CAPITULO 11:_

_NUEVO VIAJE, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS_

Los chicos habían derrotado a devimon y Venommyotismon. TK se sacrificó, pero no llegó a morir, sino que volvió a ser niño, cuando tenía la edad de 8 años, que fué cuando fué por primera vez al mundo digital. Estaba al lado de un huevo, del que eclosionó y salió un poyomon.

-Quienes sois?- preguntó TK- no os conozco de nada. Os parecéis mucho a mis amigos.

-Esque somos tus amigos- se dijo Matt a si mismo

-TK no nos conoce, ahora que hacemos- dijo Sora

-Pues deberíamos intentar hablar con él- dijo Tai

-Kari se te ha adelantado- dijo Mimi mientras señalaba a Kari hablando con TK. Cuando Kari le terminó de contar todo lo ocurrido Izzy empezó a hablar

-Mirad chicos, Genai nos manda algo- dijo Izzy con su ordenador, el cual empezó a temblar y salió un holograma de Genai.

-Chicos he estado investigando mientras vosotros estabais descansando y descongelando a Daivis- dijo Genai mientras miraba a este y a agumon mientras derretía el hielo, con su aliento de fuego.

-Qué has encontrado?- preguntó Tai

-Pues tres cosas, una buena y dos malas

-Porqué siempre tiene que haber más malas que buenas.- dijo Mimi

-Bueno, el caso es que he encontrado la forma de que TK vuelva a la normalidad.

-Como?- respondieron Matt y Kari

-Hay una piedra mágica que concede deseos, pero no todos. Solo concede deseos que tengan que ver con problemas, esa sería la buena, pero está en el interior de una montaña

-Cuál?- dijo Izzy

-El Everest. Bueno la segunda es que Myotismon no estaba solo en esto, por a sí decirlo, era un general

-Un general?- dijo Ken

-Si, al parecer hay más de un digimon que quiere destruir a Kari. Al parecer se reunieron todos los digimons oscuros que había en el digimundo y crearon una organización, se llama "la triple sombra". Antes de que Venommyotismon pudiera resucitar a todos los digimons oscuros, con lo debilitados que estabais, la organización ya había reclutado a mucha gente, y más con los resucitados.

-Vaya ahora una organización- dijo Matt

-Y la tercera, es que el gobierno humano, es decir el vuestro, os busca por vuestros digimons.

-QUEEEEEE!- dijeron todos, incluso Daivis , ahora si, a duras penas.

-Si, si os cogen a vosotros o a vuestros digimons, se los llevarán seguramente a la base conocida como sector-7 y allí os harán de todo. Han puesto controles en todos sitios por si abandonáis el país. Tenéis que encontrar una forma de viajar por la que no os pillen. Os tenéis que dar prisa, porque han mandado unos hombres de negro, con helicópteros y aviones hacia aquí. Les quedan 5 minutos para llegar.- terminado esto Genai desapareció.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Tai- Izzy, Izzy te encuentras bien?- le dijo Tai mientras movía a Izzy por el hombro, pero este se quedó petrificado.- Bueno, alguien tiene alguna idea para salir de aquí

-Yo sí- dijo Daivis que ya había sido descongelado- que os parece si nos vamos a China nadando, y de ahí vamos a pie al Everest.

-Quien vota que es una locura- dijo Matt. Todos levantaron la mano

-Jo no me hagáis esto

-Que os parece si vamos por internet- dijo Ken

-Es perfecto, pero no sabemos donde hay un ordenador con …. internet- dijo Tai mientras veía el ordenador de Izzy. Ya estaban llegando los hombres de negro, se tenían que dar prisa. Daivis, Yolie, Cody,Ken y Kari Cogieron sus D-3 y junto con los demás, desaparecieron, dejando el ordenador allí, que era la única pista para los hombres de negro.

-Al parecer nos han dejado este ordenador- dijo un hombre de negro mientras veía su contenido-mmmmm... al parecer nos han dejado muchas más pistas.

_EN INTERNET_

-El viaje para llegar lo más cerca posible tardará una media hora- dijo Izzy- pero me he dejado mi ordenador.

-Eso era un pequeño sacrificio que debíamos asumir, además no le quedaba batería no?- dijo Tai

-Te equivocas, lo puse a cargar antes de Myotismon atacara nuestro mundo y tenía un 80% de batería.

-Pero lo habrás borrado todo antes de irnos, verdad?

-No,-Izzy se quedó pálido- se me olvidó borrarlo todo

-QUEEEEEEEE!, sabes la de cosas que les has dejado a esa gente

-Lo siento Tai, pero todos se equivocan.

-Es verdad, entonces tenemos que estar mas alerta que antes.

-Si, si- dijo Izzy mientras ya habían llegado al Everest. Se encontraron en una cabaña de madera que parecía bastante vieja y estaba abandonada. Tenía muchas telarañas y estaba oscuro y hacía frío, ¡CLARO!, se encontraban en una montaña y se iban a helar porque no tenía ropa de abrigo, solo camisas delgadas de tirantas, el único que parecía más abrigado era TK que iba con su sudadera verde. Afuera había una ventisca. Los chicos decidieron que se que quedarían en la casa. Se quedaron planificando lo que deberían hacer. Izzy vió una television, y decidió ver si funcionaba. Toqueteó un poco los cables y la tele se encendió. Estaba en un canal en el estaban echado las noticias.

-Chicos venid- dijo Izzy. Los chicos se acercaron al televisor.

-Y en los informativos de última hora, la pequeña ciudad de Odaiba fué destruida por la parte del centro, algunos dicen que fué lo de los monstruos, pero los científicos afirman que fueron los monstruos lo que lo hicieron, ya que no se encontró nada más que este ordenador naranja. Los científicos creen que puede tener relación con el suceso. Al parecer unos doce niños están implicados, aquí tienen sus fotos. Ahora pasemos a los deportes.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la puerta, era alguien de fuera. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados al oir los pasos y las llaves entrando en la cerradura. Entró un señor mayor que se quedó muy quieto al ver a tantos niños en su casa.-

-Vosotros no sois los que salís en la tele, el gobierno está dando una recompensa por encontraros.

-Y usted nos va a entregar?- dijo Tai con una voz temblorosa

-No, tenéis suerte de que yo no se de esas personas. Bueno, antes de que me contéis nada os voy a preparar un chocolate caliente, para entrar en calor.- el señor se fué a la chimenea y encendió un fuego. Luego fué a la cocina a hacer el chocolate, mientras los chicos se calentaban en la chimenea. El hombre volvió con dos bandejas llenas de tazas con chocolate. Las fué repartiendo a los chicos, y cuando le dió una taza al último , les empezó a hablar.- Que os trae al pico más alto del mundo?

-Buscamos una piedra para poder devolver a mi hermano a la normalidad- dijo Matt

-Este pequeñín, ya veo.

-Perdone pero no sabrá nada de algo que nos lleve al interior de la montaña, creemos que la piedra se encuentra allí- dijo Sora

-Se de la existencia de un túnel que va al interior de la montaña. Un grupo de veinte hombres se aventuró a la cueva, solo salió con vida uno que consiguió escapar de allí. Dijo que había una gran galería de túneles oscuros que no se saben a donde te lleva, donde dice que mora un terror negro. Luego dijo que tambien había una serie de trampas de las que no se acordaba, se acordaba más de sus amigos cuando morían. Solo llegó hasta allí y decidió volver atrás para intentar salvarse.

-Entonces habrá peligro y trampas no?- preguntó Tai

-Si, si queréis os puedo llevar allí pero os lo advierto, solo os voy a ayudar hasta que lleguemos. Luego os las tendréis que apañar.

-Vale. Nos puede decir como ir?- preguntó Izzy

-Muy bien, arriba hay suficientes camas para todos. Mañana iremos después de desayunar.

Los chicos cogieron una pequeña linterna que les dió el señor, ya que arriba no habían puesto aún la luz. Cada uno eligió una cama en la que dormir. Aquello estaba sucio y mugriento. Cuando Mimi se iba a acostar, se encontró con diez arañas de las grandes, lo que hizo que pegase un buen grito, que si hubiera sido un pelin más fuerte, hubiera echo una , o dos avalanchas. Los chicos limpiaron un poco las camas y se fueron a dormir.

_MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE_

-Vaya, el ordenador nos da muchas pistas, al parecer han ido al Everest según esto- dijo un científico.

-Pues si es así iremos mis hombres y yo a por unas "muestras"- dijo una voz muy grave- cogeremos mañana unos aviones y les cogeremos.

-Al parecer irán al túnel que va al interior de la montaña.

-Vale, me llevaré más hombres

_EN LA VIEJA CABAÑA_

Los chicos se despertaron, pero no se levantaron, ya que creían que aún era de noche, él único que había quedado dormido era TK. Los chicos empezaron a hablar en voz baja mientras miraban el techo o la almohada, según hubieran dormido de frente o de espalda. Al rato llegó el hombre despertando a los niños, mientras estos se hacían los dormidos. Luego tuvieron que ir a la ducha. Tai se quedó dormido.

-Hermano, estas despierto?- dijo Kari mientras se peinaba

-Estoy en ello- dijo Tai. Luego bajaron a desayunar. Al terminar el señor vino con un montón de abrigos polares, guantes y botas aptos para la nieve. Todos se pusieron la ropa encima de la que llevaban y salieron de la cabaña. Dejaron a los digimons allí, ya que afuera se morirían de frío. Afuera estaba nevando débilmente. Los chicos siguieron al señor que había empezado el viaje al túnel. En cada paso que daban la montaña se empinaba más. Al cabo se un rato ya llevaban casi medio camino. El hombre vió que todos estaban cansados, especialmente Mimi, y decidió montar un pequeño "campamento" ( si es que se puede decir dos tiendas) y allí descasaron un rato. Allí el hombre hizo un pequeño guiso de ternera, que le gustó a más de uno. Después descasaron un ratito pequeño . Después de unos quince minutos todos recogieron el "campamento" y siguieron su viaje. Estaba empezando a caer una ventisca. Estaban ya casi derrotados, cuando vieron una gran abertura que iba al interior ,les dió un poco de ánimos saber que habían llegado. Cuando llegaron arriba había una inscripción marcada en la piedra, un lenguaje que no entendían los chicos.

-Qué es lo que pone?- preguntó TK

-Si tuviera mi ordenador te lo diría- respondió Izzy

-Eso es latín- dijo el señor- traducido al lenguaje que tenemos dice: Estas son las puertas de Durin, señor de Miroa. Hay una leyenda que dice que en la edad media , Durin hizo esta mina, ya que creía que había tesoros aquí dentro. Aquí empezaron a excavar y encontraron un metal muy raro y misterioso que solo se encuentra aquí, es el Mithril. Este metal era muy duro y resistente a todo tipo de hacha ,espada y de todo de lo que destruiría una armadura normal. Por codicia ,algunas personas que practicaban magia negra, despertaron en su interior un gran terror negro, capaz de destruir ciudades, si se lo propone. Al despertarlo, este acabó con todos los hombres de la mina. Durin y sus mejores hombres guardaron en su interior la Perla Celestial. Al depositarla en un lugar seguro, activaron las trampas y se dejaron morir por el terror negro.

-Y que es ese terror negro?- preguntó TK

-Algunos dicen que es un ogro, otros que no existe nada, pero yo creo que ahí hay algo mucho más peligroso que un ogro.

-Pues lo que buscamos debe ser esa perla.- dijo Izzy

-Vale, yo montaré aquí una tienda y os estaré esperando mientras leo un libro.

-Venga chicos, vamos a entrar- dijo Tai- gracias por todo

-No hay de que

-Bien ahora entremos.

Los chicos entraron como en una cueva, con las linternas de ese hombre. Allí estaba muy oscuro y había muchos esqueletos a los lados, ratas que huían de allí al ver la luz de las linternas, pero eso no les importaba. Llegaron a un cruce, y se separaron en dos grupos. Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yolie y Cody fueron en un grupo , Kari, TK, Sora, Daivis, Ken y Matt en otro. El grupo de Tai fué a la derecha

y el de Kari a la izquierda. Estaban muy asustados. En el grupo de Tai se apagó la linterna

-Mierda- dijo Tai intentando arreglarla

-Creo que se ha movido algo- dijo Joe temblando

-Vamos date prisa- dijo Mimi.

-Ya casi está...Ajá... AAAAAAAAAHHHH- gritó Tai. Frente a él había una araña gigante de dos metros de alto.-Llevo prismáticos?

-No- dijeron todos al unísono viendo la araña

-Pues entonces a CORRER!

_EN EL OTRO GRUPO_

Llegaron una pequeña caverna tras un largo pasillo oscuro que daba a más sitios. Allí había unas grandes telas de araña y unos grandes huevos ( y con grande me refiero del tamaño de TK de pequeño) situados como muy cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-Me parece que vi estos tipos de huevos en alguna parte- dijo Sora, mientras los demás se acercaban a los huevos para examinarlos.

-Puaj!- dijo Matt- es muy pegajoso

-Vaya pero si son de mi tamaño- dijo TK. Sora murmuraba palabras en silencio, pensado en lo que eran.

-CHICOS, ALÉJAOS INMEDIATAMENTE.

-Que pasa, Sora?- pregunto Kari.

-Vi una imagen de estos huevos en mi libro de animales que tengo. Estos huevos son de VIUDA NEGRA, la araña más venenosa del mundo.

_EL OTRO GRUPO_

Los chicos corrían por todas partes, cogiendo el primer camino que veían. La araña les pisaban los talones. Llegaron a un pequeño agujero que la araña no podía entrar. Se tiraron dentro y se sentaron en circulo ,a tomar un poco de aire.

-Porqué siempre nos pasa lo mismo- dijo Tai- A mi me pasó con una trampa de los egipcios, a TK con tiburones y ahora con arañas gigantes de dos metros, lo que falta ahora es enfrentarnos a serpientes gigantes de cinco metros de alto y veinte de largo.

-Tai cálmate- dijo Mimi

-Nos deberíamos habernos traído a nuestros digimons- dijo Daivis

-Esto está muy tranquilo- dijo Joe

-Es verdad,- dijo Cody- demasiado tranquilo.

De repente la araña volvió a aparecer cayendo del techo, quedando a la vista de todos. La araña fué directa a por Mimi, que la encarceló con sus ocho patas y su aguijón. La araña impulsaba con fuerza su aguijón contra Mimi y ella lo esquivaba.

-SACADME DE AQUÍ!- gritaba

-Estamos en ello- dijo Tai. Le empezaron a tirar piedras. Tai le dió en la cabeza y la araña dió media vuelta, poniendo sus ocho ojos fijos en Tai.-Ahi mierda

-Corre Tai!- dijo Izzy

-Ya claro, decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo.- Gritó Tai metiéndose en un pasillo seguido de la araña.

-Estás bien Mimi?- dijo Yolie.

-Si- dijo Mimi cogiendo la mano de Yolie poniéndose de pie-Y Tai?

-Está dando un paseo con la araña,- dijo Daivis.-por ahí- dijo señalando el túnel

-Vamos- dijo Mimi

Tai empezaba a cansarse, y la araña le alcanzaba, casi que podía oler su fétido aliento a cadáveres. Tai ya se iba a rendir, porque estaba que no daba un paso más. Antes de caer escuchó una voz como la de Sora.

-AHORA!-gritó Sora. La mitad del grupo estaba subido a un saliente, uno enfrente de otro, a una altura de dos metro y medio. Allí tenían cada saliente una gran roca al filo del borde. Al oir la señal de Sora, empujaron las rocas aplastando a la araña en el suelo.

-Gracias

-No hay de que, ahora hay que seguir

Los chicos restantes del grupo de Tai les encontraron a ellos y a la araña aplastada. Siguieron avanzado por los túneles hasta que encontraron una luz por un pasillo y la siguieron. Tai se paró en seco y puso el brazo delante de Mimi que seguía avanzando. De repente salió volando una sierra circular a escasos centímetros de la cara de Mimi. Mimi había pisado una baldosa que se había hundido por su peso. Entonces un montón de huecos finos se abrieron y aparecieron sierras circulares en cada uno de ellos. Los chicos decidieron ir por otro camino, porque estaban puestas a modo de valla ,pero TK miró detenidamente la situación. Armándose de valor TK cogió carrerilla y fué por el túnel, esquivando cada sierra que le venía. Cuando llegó a donde estaba la "valla" dió un gran salto y las consiguió pasar por los pelos. Fue al lateral izquierdo y activó una palanca que desactivó las defensas de los discos.

-Cada vez me sorprende más-dijo Tai

-Dímelo a mi- dijo Matt irónico. Los chicos pasaron al siguiente túnel pero no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

_EN LA TIENDA DEL SEÑOR_

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente su libro pero había oído un ruido que le alteró un poco. Salió de la tienda, marcando la pagina de su libro con un doble. Se asomó y vió a unos cincuenta hombres bien armados. El señor fué a la tienda y de allí sacó un rifle de precisión de los cazadores. Se puso al borde y apuntó al pequeño ejército, pero falló. Esto alertó al pequeño ejército y aumentaron el paso. El hombre no tenia otra que refugiarse en su tienda. Allí esperó a los hombres y se quedó sentado viendo unas sombras que apuntaban a la tienda. En un silencio pronunció en su mente, las palabras de la ultima frase del libro. " adiós mundo, me llegó la hora". Después de unos agujeros en la tienda encontraron al señor muerto, con el libro un poco manchado de sangre.

_EN EL INTERIOR_

Los chicos ya habían pasado un gran camino lleno de trampas, hasta que llegaron a una gran y luminosa sala en la que en el centro había una gran piedra de color azul arriba de un pedestal. Nadie veía señales de trampas o más puertas que den a más túneles. Apagaron sus linternas y se acercaron a lo que podría ser la Perla Celestial. No se atrevieron a tocarla, por miedo a que activara alguna trampa. Un sonido venía por donde habían venido y se encontraron a un hombre de negro con un pequeño ejército.

-Por fin os encontramos,- dijo el hombre de negro- estábamos ansiosos de recoger unas "muestras"

-Muestras de qué?- dijo Tai

-De qué va a ser, nos vamos a llevar por lo menos a uno de vosotros

-No lo permitiremos- dijeron todos en coro

-Pues no quería hacerlo por las malas, a si que A POR ELLOS!

Se les venían encima un pequeño ejército de 50 hombres y ellos eran un grupo de 4 chicas y 8 chicos, estaban en una clara desventaja.

-Y como luchamos Tai?- preguntó Joe

-A puñetazo limpio

-Vaya hombre

-No utilizeis las armas!- dijo el hombre de negro

-Esta vez te protegeré yo a ti TK- dijo Kari a TK

Se les echaron encima los 50 hombres y empezaron a dar mamporros. Luchaban con fuerza, pero siempre se levantaba al que derribaban y se les venía uno más. Les estaban superando y los acorralaban en un circulo alrededor de la piedra.

-Coged al pequeño- dijo el hombre de negro. Rodearon a TK y Kari en un circulo, y los otros no les podían ayudar, ya que les habían cogido. Cuando les rodearon, saltaron hacia ellos y les cubrieron.

-No mi hermano NO!- gritó Matt. Se logró zafar y cuando fué hacia TK y Kari se detuvo por algo un poco extraño. Unas luces salieron del interior y mandó por los aires a los hombres. TK y Kari permanecieron abrazados el uno al otro rodeados de unas luces en forma de burbujas que ascendían por ambos. Todos se quedaron asombrados al verlos allí, en un campo de batalla y ellos abrazados.

-El trabajo de proteger déjamelo a mi- dijo TK

-Claro,- dijo Izzy- la piedra ayuda a quien tenga, o este en problemas.

-Si pero eso no nos impedirá coger a uno de los vuestros- dijo el hombre de negro cogiendo el brazo de Kari- creo que ella será perfecta, salgamos de aquí.- sentenció el hombre de negro. Todos los hombres dejaron inconscientes a los chicos y se fueron de allí. Los hombres de negro subieron a unos helicópteros que estaban en la loma de la montaña y se fueron dejando allí a los chicos inconscientes en aquella cueva.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, SIENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACION. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN ENTRAR EN MI PERFIL Y VERAN LOS PROXIMOS FANFICTIONS QUE TENGO PENSADOS. YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS, ADIOS.**


	12. Una aguja en un pajar

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE ME VINO DE IMPREVISTO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON LA PAGINA QUE NO ME DEJABA SUBIR CAPÍTULOS. AHORA QUE LO HE RESUELTO VAMOS A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**

_CAPITULO 12_

_UNA AGUJA EN UN PAJAR_

Los chicos se quedaron allí en el túnel, despues de que los hombres de negro se hubieran llevado a Kari. Después de media hora que se quedaron inconscientes TK se despertó abriendo los ojos, viendo una mariposa que estaba en su mano. Se levantó muy lentamente y a duras penas. Observó a su alrededor y vió a los demás tirados en el suelo. Se tocó la frente y estaba sangrando. Los demás tambien estaban sangrando. Intentó recordar lo que ocurrió y recordó a Kari siendo capturada por los hombres de negro y una pistola que se alzaba encima de las cabezas de todos golpeándolos. TK empezó a despertar a todos pero no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con Kari.

_EN UN HELICÓPTERO SOBREVOLANDO UN PUEBLO RUSO._

_-_E chica, estamos llegando al aeropuerto donde cogeremos un avión.- dijo el hombre de negro a Kari. Ella estaba mirando pálida y fijamente el suelo que pisaba sus pies. Estaba sentada en una caja de madera , estando encogida sumida en sus pensamientos. El hombre de negro salió de allí y el piloto se alarmó de repente. El hombre de negro fué informado inmediatamente y estaban sobrevolando un pueblo con el que estaban en guerra. Al parecer el piloto vió salir unos SAM que son maquinas antiaéreas. Un misil salió disparado a la cabina del piloto y bajaba rápidamente. Kari se levantó y se apoyó en la pared de la puerta. Después de unos interminables segundos chocaron contra el suelo. Kari hizo un gesto de perder el equilibrio pero no hizo ruido. Oía unas voces en un lenguaje que no entendía. Ella se quedó allí, y se sentó, entonces empezó a oír lo que parecía ruso.

(la traducción va en paréntesis)

_-_искать выживших на вертолете (buscad supervivientes en el helicoptero)- alguien abrió la puerta y encontró a Kari sentada en un rincón

-Девушка ищет, мы можем извлечь выгоду. мы заключим сделку с правительством России. Возьмите ее в здание.(es la chica que buscan, nos puede beneficiar. haremos una negociacion con el gobierno ruso. llevadla al edificio.)- cogieron a Kari del brazo y se la llevaron.

_EN EL EVEREST_

Los chicos salieron de la cueva y se encontraron al hombre en la tienda. En su honor, excavaron en la nieve y lo enterraron allí. Se dirigieron a la pequeña caseta donde llegaron. Al llegar, limpiaron la sangre que tenían y se reuineron a decirdir que deberían hacer.

-Bueno chicos, ahora tenemos que decidir que hacemos- dijo Izzy-

-Debemos encontrar a Kari pero no sabemos donde esta- dijo TK

-Ya, la prioridad ahora es encontrar a mi hermana, pero la pregunta es a donde se la han llevado

-Se como encontrar a Kari- dijo Izzy- tiene como un rastreador incorporado, que en realidad es ella misma.

-Como?- dijeron todos sin entender nada

-Haber, Kari tiene el emblema de la luz, pues su emblema responde a los D-3. No os lo quise decir, porque casi siempre estabamos juntos.

-Vale, ya lo entiendo- dijo Yolie- El emblema de Kari hace como objetivo a un busca que es el D-3

y lo que dices es que la encontremos: yo, TK, Daivis, Cody y mi Ken no?

-Exacto- dijo Izzy-

-Vale eso está resuelto por ahora- dijo TK- pero el problema ahora es como llegamos a donde está Kari

-Usando internet claramente- dijo Izzy- podemos incluso aparecer a ordenadores averiados con los D-3. Pero debemos ver antes donde esta.

-Pone que está en un pueblo, por la forma- dijo Cody- hay tres señales suyas

-Es verdad- dijo Ken- es muy raro

-A lo mejor está estropeado- dijo Daivis

-No lo esta- dijo TK- pero al menos hay señales de Kari

-Es verdad- dijo Tai- habra que intentarlo.

-Venga vamos!- dijeron todos. Utilizaron los D-3 y se fueron en internet junto con sus digimons.

_EN INTERNET_

Los chicos con sus digimons avanzaban rápidamente por internet. Veían unas pantallas gigantes sobre sus cabezas que les indicaba a donde iban. Izzy dedujo que era un pueblo ruso, ya que se fue de viaje a Rusia con sus padres. Luego en las pantallas vieron que estaban oscuras.

-Izzy- dijo Cody- porque las pantallas están oscuras?

-No tengo ni idea.

Salieron de internet y llegaron a una sala oscura. agumon utilizó su ataque flama bebe para iluminar. Las paredes eran metálicas y no había nadie. Izzy como no, toqueteó un poco el ordenador mientras que los demás exploraban la sala. Izzy lo logró arreglar. Habían una grabación en la que se llevaban a Kari.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó TK

-Pues como el pueblo está habitado, no podemos utilizar a los digimons, ya que llamaríamos mucho la atención. Debemos usar algo que no llame la atención.- dijo Izzy

-Tengo la solución- dijo Tai- nuestros "amigos" nos han dejado esto- dijo mientras soltaba una caja. Tai abrió la caja y dentro habían pistolas, ametralladoras, metralletas, escopetas y todo tipo de arma militar- que os parece?

-Muy bruto- dijo Mimi

-Vale si con los digimons llamamos bastante la atención- dijo Izzy- con esto la llamaremos más.

-Te equivocas- dijo Joe- con estas armas llamaríamos la atención en el pueblo, pero con los digimons la llamaríamos mas. Creo que Tai tiene razón y aunque no me guste la idea, voy con él y las armas.

-Y yo- dijo TK

-Si va mi hermano voy yo

-Si va mi novio voy yo- dijo Sora

-Si va...- dijo Cody pero fué interrumpido por Izzy.

-Está bien, utilizaremos las armas. Las repartiremos. Como Matt, TK, Daivis y Tai pueden llevar cosas pesadas llevarán las ametralladoras. Ken tú llevarás la escopeta. Joe y yo las metralletas y chicas y Cody llevarán pistolas.

Los chicos recargaron sus armas con toda bala que cabía. Matt, TK, Daivis y Tai tenían ametralladoras con caja. Ken tenía una escopeta de tambor. Izzy y los demás tenían un cargador normal. Encontraron tambien ropa militar: uniformes de la marina, chalecos antibalas etc...

Casi nada les quedaba bien, pero encontraron algo a su medida. TK encontró un cilindro con ruedas.

-Qué es esto- preguntó

-GUAU- dijo Tai- te veo la cara TK.

Tai tenían un mando como de coche teledirigido con una pantalla en medio.

-Eso es un robot- dijo Izzy- son robots que se utilizan para explorar a algunos sitios a los que no se pueda acceder.

-Déjamelo Tai- dijo Izzy- lo utilizaré para buscar a Kari.

-Vale- dijo Tai. Ken, Daivis, y Cody intentaban mover la puerta.

-Chicos tenemos que ir sin hacer...- dijo Izzy pero fué interrumpido por Ken, Daivis y Cody que abrieron la puerta, no sin antes hacer un gran ruido con la rueda para abrir la puerta, que la puerta se caiga al suelo, le de a un cubo de basura y espante a dos gatos y un perro- ruido.

Se empezaban a oir gritos y empezó a sonar una sirena. Los chicos cogieron las armas, no sin antes hacer digievolucionar a los digimons para que los siguieran de lejos. Empezaron a correr por las calles y TK se paró en un edificio.

-Este es el primero- dijo mientras forcejeaba la puerta- no se abre.

-Tenemos que subir al edificio de al lado e ir por el tejado.

Los chicos entraron en el otro edificio no sin antes ser "bienvenidos" por los rusos. Nada más verlos les empezaron a disparar.

-Odio la guerra, me quiero ir a CASA!- gritaba Mimi.

-Calla y dispara- dijo Tai. Los chicos mataron a dos hombres de allí y subieron las escaleras. Cody se asomó a la terraza y vió a varios guardias.

-Esto está vigilado.

-Tiene las papeletas de ser donde está Kari- dijo Daivis.

-Vale vamos- dijo Tai. Empezaron a oir disparos. Cayeron cinco hombres. Avanzaron y vieron un gran agujero con escombros debajo. Dieron un pequeño salto y cayeron a los escombros. Había una gran puerta de metal bien blindada.

-Ahora que?- dijo Daivis- Como abrimos la puerta

-Estas tonto?- dijo Yolie- y que pasa si la abres y hay guardias dentro?

-TK utiliza el robot- dijo Izzy

-Si.

TK metió el robot por una rendija que había que no tenía nada. Metió el robot con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Lo dejó en el suelo y miró la pantalla. Por mucho que giraba el robot no veía a Kari, solo muchos cerdos muerto y listos para cocinar. Cogió el robot y siguieron su viaje. Bajaron por unas escaleras y habían muchos guardias. Se agacharon y pasaron con sigilo. Después de esto salieron a la carretera. Iban a cruzar una esquina cuando pasó un vehículo con soldados. Mimi casi se muere del susto y pega un chillido pero entre todos le taparon la boca.

-Casi nos pillan, si nos coge eso estaríamos muertos- dijo Izzy.

-Pero no nos ha pillado- dijo Tai- por suerte claro. Sigamos, encontremos a mi hermana.

Siguieron una calle a la derecha y llegaron a una pequeña plaza. Se escondieron detrás de unas cajas. TK cogió el robot.

-¿Donde lo tiro Izzy?

-Por la ventana abierta, esa de ahí- señaló la ventana del piso de arriba a la izquierda- ¿Serás capaz de colarlo?

-Lo más seguro.

Tiró el robot y entró con mucha suerte, porque se le quedó una rueda enganchada. Era una habitación normal, sin guardias y lo mas importante, sin Kari. Al comprobar que no estaba, sacó el robot por un agujero de un conducto de ventilación que daba a la calle. Nada mas salir el robot, un vehículo artillado pasó por la calle y vió el robot. Lo siguió sin disparar hasta llegar a las cajas. Cuando se escondió el robot el vehículo empezó a disparar. Los chicos no sufrían daño ya que las cajas eran antibalas, pero no se fiaban. Al saber que estaban inmovilizados, Joe se puso nervioso y golpeó una caja que se abrió con bazucas.

-Bien Joe- dijo Sora mientras cogía uno. Apuntó al vehículo, disparó y lo voló por los aires

-Y eso que quería ser su novio- dijo Tai

-Pues dímelo a mí- dijo Matt

Los chicos atravesaron la plaza pasando debajo de un pequeño puente. Llegaron a un pequeño almacén, el ultimo sitio en el que debería estar Kari a la fuerza. Los chicos pusieron explosivos debajo del puente para que no les siguieran. TK lanzó el robot por un conducto de ventilación. Salió de este y cayó en una oficina. Allí no había guardias a sí que podía pasar sin preocuparse por nada. Bajó pisos y llegó a lo que era como un garaje. Allí si que había guardias, ¡Y también estaba Kari!. La estaban metiendo en un coche. Estaba con las manos y los pies atados con una cinta en la boca. Sin perder ningún segundo, los chicos bajaron a toda velocidad por las escaleras y eliminaron a los guardias. Ellos los daban por muertos , pero al haber matado mas guardias sonó la alarma. Los chicos y sus digimons se metieron en el coche. Allí le quitaron las cuerdas y la cinta a Kari. Luego rápidamente se pusieron a debatir sobre que hacer en ese momento.

-Bueno tenemos dos posibilidades, una irnos con los digimons volando y otra limpiando el pueblo- dijo Izzy

-Yo pienso que es mejor lo de los digimons- dijo Matt

-No!- dijo TK- si utilizamos a los digimons llamaremos la atención en el mundo entero, pero si limpiamos el pueblo, podemos acabar con vidas inocentes, yo propongo que huyamos

-Y cómo huiremos en listillo? - dijo Davis en tono arrogante

-Estamos en la respuesta

-En el coche este?- dijo Izzy- vale es buena idea pero quién lo va a manejar, y lo más importante, quién nos va a defender en la torreta de arriba?

-Yo conduzco- dijo Tai- tengo muchos juegos de coches y no creo que se distinto

-Yo defiendo- dijo Matt- Van a pagar por haber intentado secuestrar a la novia de mi hermano

-Vale en marcha- dijo Izzy.

Tai le pidió a Izzy que le dijera como se hacía un puente, mientras Matt se subía a la torreta.

-Como cuesta girarlo- dijo Matt-pero no pasa nada me acostumbraré, además hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio

-Si claro- dijo Daivis

-Qué insinúas niño- dijo Matt

-No os peleéis- dijo Sora

-Tienes razón será mejor que te quedes ahí abajo y ayudes a Tai con el puente.

-Voy a bajar del coche- dijo TK

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Kari

-A ponerme donde esta el botón de la puerta para abrirla, si no ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Es verdad tienes razón

-Abre la puerta TK- dijo Izzy- ya tenemos esto casi listo, Tai ya esta juntando los dos últimos cables.

-Vale-TK abrió la puerta y se subió al coche. Al subirse se sentó y al sentarse el coche arrancó.

-Vale no puede ser tan difícil conducir. Venga Tai que tu puedes conducir imagínate que los pedales son los botones del mando y el volante el jostick del mando- pensó Tai- Allá vamos.

Al decir esto Tai arrancó pisando el acelerador poco a poco para mirar si había alguien. Al instante de salir de aquel garaje que daba a otra calle se le aparecieron dos coches a los lados y un montón de hombres rusos con los vehículos

-Lo sabía- dijo Tai

-¡Es hora de disparar Matt!- dijo Joe alterado. Al decir esto Matt empezó a disparar a diestro y siniestro

-Joe relajate- dijo Mimi acariciándole el brazo

-Gracia me siento mejor- Al decir esto Tai pisó a fondo el acelerador y arrolló el buggie ruso y a unos cuantos hombre mientras Matt defendía el coche por atrás.

-Cuidado por la ventana Matt- dijo Izzy

-Una bala fué directa al brazo de Matt y le dejó el brazo derecho aturdido que era con el que disparaba

-MATT!- gritó Sora

-No me pasa nada estoy bien , pero no lo estaremos si no sube alguien ahí arriba

-Yo subo- dijo TK

-No TK no subas- dijo Kari parándolo al agarrarle de la camiseta que llevaba

-Eso aún te queda mucha vida por vivir- dijo Daivis

-¿Desde cuándo te importa mi vida Daivis?

-Desde nunca ,pero no subas TK te matarán ya has visto lo que le pasó a Matt y si te pasa algo peor

-Eso- dijo Kari

-No me va a pasar nada.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras-dijo Daivis

TK subió a la torreta y comenzó a disparar. Tai veía la salida del pueblo y se dirigía allí a toda velocidad.

-Bien allí esta la salida- al decir esto apareció un tanque armado hasta los dientes y apuntando a ellos- esto también lo sabía

-TAI GIRAAAA!- gritó TK

Tai dió un brusco volantazo y un derrape y se metió por una calle a la izquierda. Al girar el tanque disparó y al no estar ellos le dió al buggie que les perseguía dejándolo en llamas. Siguieron rectos hasta que Tai giró a la derecha y lograron salir del pueblo pero al salir se abrió un portal que no pudieron evitar, y nada más entrar desapareció. Cayeron desde unos 5 metros de alto y se empotró el coche en lo que parecía arena. Los chicos salieron poco a poco y se recuperaron del golpe.

-Con esto no contaba yo- dijo Tai

-¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo Cody

-Yo lo sé- dijo Kari

-Y yo- dijo TK

-Y yo- dijo Ken

-Estamos en el mar oscuro- dijeron todos al unísono.

**BUENO CHICOS HACE YA MUCHO QUE NO SUBO UN CAPITULO Y SE PREGUNTARÁN, PORQUE NO SUBISTE CAPÍTULOS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO, OS LO DIRÉ CON UNA PALABRA, INSTITUTO. ESTE FIC ES DE VERANO, ES DECIR QUE CUANDO AVANZO ES EN VERANO NO CUANDO TENGO CLASE. BUENO A ****PARTIR DE AHORA SEGUIRÉ CON LA HISTORIA, YA SABEN COMENTEN, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NADA DE VIRUS, HASTA LUEGO.**


	13. Campanas de boda

**HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTÁN, ESPERO QUE PASA UN GRAN VERANO AL IGUAL QUE YO Y ANUNCIARLES QUE YA HE VUELTO PARA LOS QUE NO LEYERON EL FINAL DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO, Y BUENO SIGAMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO QUE SEGURO QUE LE GUSTA A MAS DE UNO**

_CAPITULO 13:_

_CAMPANAS DE BODA_

Los chicos se encuentran en el mar oscuro y no saben porqué. Al rato de haberse recuperado del choque con el vehículo se levantaron y se reunieron para decidir qué hacer.

-Tenemos un problema y es que hay que salir de este sitio. Los que tienen aquí más experiencia son TK, Kari y Ken- dijo Izzy- ¿Alguna idea de como salir de este lugar?

-Se que había una forma- dijo Ken- pero no me acuerdo de cual, la hice cuando era digimon-emperador y se que había que romper un tipo de barrera con cierto digimon pero no me acuerdo de cual.

-Pues mas vale que te acuerdes- dijo Tai- no me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí y...

De repente empezaron a salir burbujas del mar y los chicos estaban muy asustados. Empezaron a salir muchos hibermons y los rodearon haciendo un pasillo y un semicírculo al final rodeándoles. Los chicos y los digimons estaban alerta de cualquier señal de ataque pero otro burbujeo más grande esta vez les llamó la atención. Del mar salió un digimon que le sonaba bastante a Kari

-No, NO PUEDE SER!- gritó Kari- es dragomon.

Dragomon salió del agua y apoyó su tridente en la arena de la playa. Se agachó y empezó a hablar con los chicos.

-La última vez que hice llamar a alguien de vosotros me debe una cosa que negó hace un año.

-NO TE LA LLEVARÁS!- gritaron Tai y TK casi al unísono-

-No tienes permiso para llevártela, es mi hermana y no te lo permitiré.

-Si me lo permitirás- dijo dragomon- hibermons coged a la chica y preparadla para la boda

-¿Una boda?- dijo Cody

-No ,no me llevaréis con vosotros- dijo Kari mientras la agarraban por los brazos

-NO OS LA LLEVARÉIS- dijo TK. Intentó pararles pero un hibermon lo cogió por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo

-Venga cariño- dijo dragomon acariciándole la mejilla- nos tenemos que ir

-Señor que hacemos con los demás niños- dijo un hibermon

-Matadlos a todos

-NO!- gritó Kari

-¿Por qué no?- dijo dragomon

-Porque no quiero que los mates, son mis amigos

-Eso no me vale-dijo dragomon

-Entonces no me casaré contigo. Haremos un trato yo me caso contigo si les perdonas la vida y me acompañan en mi boda

-Vale, - respondió dragomon a regaña dientes- ahora iremos a mi castillo. La boda será pasado mañana.

Dragomon alzó sus tentáculos y abrió el agua en dos( en plan Moisés) y se abrió un camino. Al instante de abrir las aguas salió un gran castillo de la tierra. Empezaron a caminar por ese camino hasta llegar al castillo donde vivía dragomon. El castillo era tres veces ellos. Al entrar había un gran recibidor con un pasillo a la derecha que daba a la cocina. El de la izquierda daba a lo que dentro de 2 días sería el altar de la boda y uno que estaba debajo de una escalera que daba a una mazmorras. Luego subiendo la escaleras estaba un pasillo en donde estaban todas las habitaciones. Dragomon los alojó a los niños elegidos en una habitación para las chicas y dos para los chicos. Los digimons se quedaron en una habitación todos juntos y dragomon mandó a que preparasen el traje de novia de Kari. Los chicos se reunieron en el cuarto de los digimons. Los cuartos al tener varias camas cada niños se echó en una junto con su digimon y se pusieron a debatir sobre como escapar de allí con Kari

-Tenemos que averiguar una forma de salir de aquí antes de la boda de Kari- dijo TK

-Lo sabemos pero ahora tenemos dos problemas- dijo Izzy

-¿Cuáles?- dijo Daivis

-El rescatar a Kari y escapar- dijo Izzy- no nos dejará que nos acerquemos a ella como si nada y como mucho nos dejará con él delante

-Es verdad tienes razón- dijo TK.

Al acabar de decir esto un hibermon abrió la puerta anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Los chicos se fueron de el dormitorio y bajaron a cenar. Después de cenar se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaron perezosamente y bajaron a comer. Luego se volvieron a reunir en el cuarto de los digimons pero no encontraron ninguna solución. Kari seguía terminando su traje de novia y dragomon no le dejaba que viera a sus amigos. A la hora de comer dragomon tenía que decir algo a los chicos y era que la boda era a mediodía y que no faltasen. Los chicos se volvieron a reunir en el cuarto y por fin, Ken se acordó de cómo había que hacer para salir de allí.

-YA ME ACUERDO- gritó Ken

-Vale pero no alzes la voz- dijo Matt-nos podrían estar espiando

-Vale. Necesito que wormon se convierta en stingmon y utilice un poder secreto que el tiene que es capaz de desgarrar la barrera que hay en cada mundo durante un tiempo para poder viajar entre mundos

-Perfecto, a las 6 de la mañana iremos a por Kari y nos iremos de aquí- dijo Tai.

A media noche, TK se levantó para ir al servicio y al volver pasó por el cuarto de dragomon y estaba en su cuarto hablando con lo que parecía un digimon que era como una serpiente en el espejo. TK se puso a espiar la conversación

-Tienes lo que te dije dragomon

-Si amo Cobramon

-Bien y cuando me lo darás

-En cuanto me case con ella y me desaga de los niños elegidos la tendrás en tu poder. Por ahora he mandado a mis digimons a su cuarto para que los metan en la celda y no intervengan ahora a medio día

-Estupendo- dijo Cobramon- Pronto los tres mundos serán nuestros

Al decir esto se terminó la conversación y TK se fué corriendo a su cuarto pero un montón de hibermons le cortaron el paso y dragomon apareció por detrás

-Sabes chaval es de muy mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás. Metedlo en un celda aparte que la de sus compañeros.

Los hibermons atraparon a TK y se lo llevaron a una celda aparte que la de sus compañeros que estaban dormidos. TK intentó despertarlos, pero por lo que parecía les pusieron somnífero muy potente. Al rato patamon se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Patamon por fin estas despierto

-Por qué cuánto tiempo he dormido

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí, dragomon planea algo con otro digimon que acabará con los tres mundos

-Pues los tendremos que detener

-Así se habla patamon. Ahora rompe las puertas de las celdas, ya debe de ser medio día.

-Vale dame un minuto

_EN LA SALA, ANTES DE LA BODA_

Kari se asomaba cada dos por tres a mirar por si había venido alguno de sus amigos pero no veía a nadie ni si quiera a TK o a los digimons.

-Dónde estarán, al menos podría venir TK, me gustaría verle una vez más y besarle antes de casarme con dragomon.

-Señora la boda ya va a empezar

-Si ya voy

_EN LAS MAZMORRAS_

-Vamos patamon, tenemos una boda que impedir

-Si, pero que hacemos con los demás

-Déjalos, luego venimos a por ellos. En este momento Kari es más importante.

TK y patamon corrieron por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde les esperaban varios hibermons

-Es la hora de la acción patamon

-Lo estaba esperando.

Patamon se fusionó con TK y volvió otra vez ese poderoso jinete que debía impedir una boda, pero lo que no sabían es que la boda ya había empezado. Intentaban abrirse paso pero cada vez que acababan con un digimon aparecía otro.

-CAÑON DE LUZ- dijo TK. Disparó y dejo un camino limpio que patamon recorrió rápidamente. TK se bajó de patamon y volvieron a ser normales. Patamon siguió luchando mientras TK iba a la boda.

_EN LA BODA_

El sacerdote, que era un hibermon (como no) estaba acabando de introducir la boda y dijo

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Las puertas se abrieron. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta y Kari se alegró ver quien entró

-YO OBJETO- gritó TK

-NO, NO TIENES QUE OBJETAR NADA- dijo dragomon y seguidamente se dirigió al sacerdote- siga con la boda

-NO- dijo Kari- tiene algo que objetar, no?

-Pues sí

-Entonces que hable

-Kari, dragomon te quiere porque te va a vender a otro digimon que va a conquistar los tres mundos.

-Es eso cierto dragomon

-Si, pero ya me da igual la boda ya está casi hecha y no podéis hacer nada

-En verdad si se puede cancelar- dijo el hibermon que hacía de sacerdote

-¡PERO CALLATE!

-Cancela la boda hibermon

-Vale la boda está cancelada

-Bien- dijo Kari que corrió a los brazos de TK donde se besaron, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que dragomon los apartó y cogió a TK con un tentáculo y apartó a Kari con otro

-No saldrás de aquí con vida-Dijo dragomon- esta vez me encargaré de asesinarte yo mismo a ti a tus amigos

-NO TK-gritó Kari- dragomon no hay otra forma

-NO

-Si- dijo un hibermon- se pueden hacer unos juegos en los que os podéis jugar algo

-¡SERÁS TONTO!- dijo dragomon cogiendo su tridente y matando al digimon

-Bien haremos esos juegos-dijo Kari-haremos las apuestas, si ganamos nosotros nos abrirás una puerta a nuestro mundo para irnos, y si tu ganas, les dejarás marchar y me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿qué dices?

-Acepto- dijo dragomon a regañadientes- los juegos serán en tres días. Hibermons, sacad a los niños elegidos de la celda.

-Si señor

-Nos vemos en tres día, pero no estaréis aquí, ahora os buscaréis refugio ahí fuera -dijo dragomon activando un teletransporte que les llevó de nuevo a la playa.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SIGAN LA HISTORIA Y NADA DE VIRUS, HASTA LUEGO.**


End file.
